


Prompted writing- Undertale

by Mellasaphian



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blue - Freeform, Comic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fontcest, Gen, IWriteSansAndTragedies, Papyrus - Freeform, Red - Freeform, Sans - Freeform, Stretch, Underfell, annoying dog - Freeform, crisp, cuddle puddle, fell - Freeform, love on blue, multi-universal fontcest, swap, ufannoying dog, ufpapyrus - Freeform, ufsans - Freeform, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform, uspapyrus - Freeform, ussans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellasaphian/pseuds/Mellasaphian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts are accepted and even encouraged! I like writing, I just don't have very good ideas, so send me yours!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blue's feelin a bit Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Blue being unusually lazy one day. Just doesn’t feel like getting out of bed or doing anything productive. Papy worries and checks on him all day, hoping that he’s just having an off day. But then it goes on for another day, and another day, and another, and Papy isn’t the only one who’s worried? The others are concerned too, ‘cause Blue would hang around them and he’s been missing? And Blue insists there isn’t anything wrong with him but he’s stuck in bed (and Papy swears he doesn’t even look like he moved).
> 
> UT!Papyrus and UF!Papyrus are in caps, US!Sans usually is but not in this one. UT!Sans; UF!Sans; and US!Papyrus are in lowercase. 
> 
> Nicknames:  
> UF!Pap- Fell UF!Sans- Red US!Pap- Stretch US!Sans- Blue UT!Paps- Crisp (He burns everything to a crisp.) UT!Sans- Comic

Stretch was the last one up, which wasn’t unusual in the slightest, though newly it had been a toss up between Comic, Red and him on who was last to rise. They had lost track of how many days the three alternate universes had been clumped together, but it didn’t take long for all the skelebro's to come together. Sure the fell guys kept wanting to start fights with everyone, but beyond that, life was good.  
With hands in his hoodie pocket, phalanges lightly fingering the box of cigarettes, lighter, and nearly empty bottle of honey, Stretch wandered into the kitchen to see Crisp alone at the stove while Comic, Red, and Fell were all sitting at the table, his bone-brows furrowed.  
"as much as I like, or dislike-" Towards Fell, who huffs and glares in response. "the lot of ya, where's my bro?"  
There was silence for a moment.  
"I HAVENT SEEN LITTLE BLUE AS OF YET, THE GREAT PAPYRUS ASSUMED HE WENT TO RECALIBRATE OUR PUZZELS." Crisp called from where dark smoke was billowing from the pots on the stove. Red and Comic shrugged before slumping back onto the table that was entirely too small for seating six, but they made it work. Fell scoffed quietly and shook his head.  
Stretch turned and looked up towards the door at the top of the stairs littered with all different stickers and hazard tape before following his line of sight with his feet. He leaned his head against the door for a moment and was startled by the sound of fabric rubbing against another type of fabric. Stretch tapped his knuckle against the door before opening the door slightly and peering into the dark room, eye sockets landing on the lump on the floor.  
"knock, knock." Stretch called softly as he eased the door open a bit more. Nothing but shifting blankets.  
"heh, yer supposed to say 'who's there?' bro." Stretch chuckled softly.  
"… I'm not in the mood Papy." Came his brothers very quiet voice tinged with exhaustion. Stretch's sockets widened at the abnormal behavior.  
"bro, you ok?" He took another step into the room.  
"I'm fine, leave me alone Papyrus." Blue sighed from beneath his blanket. He used the full name.  
"ok bro. jus, come out when yer feelin' better." Papy took a few steps back and shut the door quietly behind him. After a few seconds he sagged against the door for a moment to think, then stood and walked purposefully down the stair and into the kitchen, eyeing the black and red clad brothers. "what did either of you say or do to my brother?" Papy demanded in a cold voice.  
Fell had almost taken a bite of the breakfast spaghetti when he was questioned while Red had his mouth full. The other two looked over in confusion.  
"the kid a'right?" Comic asked with a slight head tilt.  
"I HAVE DONE NOTHING TO YOUR BROTHER." Fell answered with a glare.  
"wut makes you think we did anything to the fuckin' blueberry?" Red sneered around a mouthful of blacked noodles and crispy sauce.  
"CAN WE NOT FIGHT? I THOUGHT WE WERE ALL FRIENDS?" Crisp sighed, having gotten used to Papy and Fell butting heads.  
"WELL IF THIS WEEDBAG WOULD STOP BLAMING STUFF ON US WE'D BE FINE. SERIOUSLY YOU PRICK GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS."  
"well usually when there's trouble, its either you or your bro behind it." Stretch growled.  
"FELL LANGUAGE! STRETCH QUIT ANTAGONIZING FELL! FELL PUT THAT BONE ATTACK AWAY RIGHT NOW I WILL NOT ALLOW A BATTLE TO TAKE PLACE IN MY KITCHEN UNLESS IT IS BETWEEN THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND SOME CULINARY DELICASY." Crisp intervened quickly putting another obstacle besides the table between his alternate self's.  
"I wanna know what's wrong with my bro." Stretch insisted softly.  
"he's probably just havin' an off day, even the happiest one have them. Give 'im some time." Red muttered softly. "if he starts getting' fishy we'll do somethin."  
Blue and Crisp did their best to hold all six of them together, being without one wasn’t helping tensions or the barely contained rage that ran through the very core of the brothers of the 'kill or be killed' universe.  
Day one showed no sign of Blue.  
On Day two, despite others going in and checking on the smallest, they didn’t even move from their makeshift bed on the floor.  
Day three blue is visited by the fell bro's wondering after him. He still doesn’t emerge, he still doesn’t move, he still insists that nothing is wrong.  
Day four everyone is on edge because Crisp can only do so much and he's even tired by now and can do nothing more then meekly protest when things start getting out of hand.  
That night they made a plan.

 

~*~*~ Blue's POV ~*~*~

 

Blue isn't sure how long he has lain here curled up in his bed. Sometimes it seems like seconds, and other times hours. He is only slightly aware when the others check on him. Papy checks first, and many more times, he's worried, but Blue cant bring up enough energy to care. Comic visits, doesn’t say much, just really bad puns. Not enough energy to even breathe a harsh breath to show annoyance. Blue cant feel anything.  
If someone asked him what he was feeling, if he had the energy to answer, he would say it kinda felt like static, but then he'd just say grey. Static has more feeling than Blue has. He notices the Fell brothers visit. He feels nothing at the passive aggressive threats and concealed promises of violence. He just cant bring himself to feel anything. "Just go." is all they are given.  
Blue can barely tell whether he's asleep or awake. Its only a few shades different, between the grey he feels and the black of dreamless sleep. He is slowly coming out of this black only to be greeted with near stifling heat, not that he cares, its just something slightly different, until he opens his eyes.  
Blue is greeted with the sight of blue and white twinkling Christmas lights wound around the room, and a bit of pressure on his ribcage and humeri. Blue flicked his sockets to see the pale skull of his brother, next to his head sat the tiny annoying dog that continued to steal Blue's special attacks. The dog being only one of three sources of heat around Blue. Blue glances to his other side to see Fell's skull as the one resting on his humeri, next to him being the tiny sleek black runt of a Chihuahua ("HIS NAME IS SHADOW AND HE IS A DOG TO BE FEARED!" "dude that runt is a female." "SHUT UP HE'S A MALE AND COULD EASILY SHOW HIS ALPHA SUPERIORITY." "a'right, don’t blame me when your 'superior alpha' has puppies."), his sockets rolled upwards and blinked in surprise at the face that blocked Blue's view of the ceiling, opposing cracks running through his face.  
"… what are you all doing?" Blue sighed, the noise causing Red, Comic, and Crisp to sit up from their positions interlocked with the others.  
"what does it look like bro?" Stretch twisted his skull to face Blue and gave his usual lazy grin.  
"I want to be left alone." Blue groaned softly.  
"sorry kid, no can do." Comic input from near his legs.  
"AS MUCH AS I DON’T USUALLY NOTICE CONCERNING YOU LESSER SKELETONS, YOUR ABSENCE HAS BECOME PAINFULLY OBVIOUS." Fell grumbled as red iris' flicked towards Blue's face.  
"ya gotta start talkin' kid, cause we ain't leavin' till ya fess up." Red looked over from where he had been leaning against Stretch.  
"THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS NOTICED THAT YOU HAVE NOT BEEN YOURSELF AS OF LATE. YOU HAVE BEEN ACTING MUCH LIKE A LAZYBONES! NORMALLY YOU ARE MUCH LIKE ME. IT IS DISTURBING." Crisp called from his position.  
"Do not hide from us my son, you are loved and cared for. We only wish to help." Gaster whispered as he gently clinked his forehead against Blue's, causing the grey to shatter like they all wished the barrier would and crystal tears to heavily leak from his sockets.  
It didn’t take long for them all to surround Blue with warmth and comfort, even the edgy ones. Between sobbing gasps and clutching the fabric of whomever was nearest his small hands Blue explained feeling grey. He explained feeling absolutely nothing, and like nothing he did mattered.  
Comic was the one who stepped up to the plate and started talking the real talk. Soon everyone was adding in their own experiences.  
They all slept soundly that night, in a giant puddle of bones and tufts of fur on the floor.


	2. Popsicle Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Popsicle Dicks. What if uf!paps gave Blue one but ut!sans and us!papyrus gets rid of it but the both of them low-key wants to make their own blue-orange swirl popsicle to give Blue instead. But, by the time they’re ready to give it to Blue he’s already sucking a another orange one and they’re like;  
> What the fuck where did you get that? They find out it was UT!Papyrus who gave it to him. The secret perv. Goes under the radar for this type of shit. God I love PapyaBerry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:  
> UT!Sans- ComicUT!Pap- Crisp  
> UF!Sans- Red  
> Uf!Pap- Fell  
> US!Sans- Blueberry/Blue  
> US!Pap- Stretch

Blueberry hummed in content as he sunk onto the lumpy green couch in the living room, conjured blue tongue swirling around the top of the red-orange popsicle. Small light blue hearts replaced his regular blue eyes, unaware of the multiple eyes staring at his mouth work in aroused awe. Stretch and Comic were staring at the smallest, most innocent Sans as he eagerly devoured the treat before both sockets turned towards the edgiest Papyrus, who was also viewing the small with a dusting of red across his cheekbones.  
"hey sansy, I think that popsicle is rotten." Stretch was quick to link the dots of the phallus shaped red popsicle with the edgiest pervert and swiftly took the popsicle away, turning away from Blue's sight and snapping the popsicle in half, causing the skeleton in black and red give an undignified squeak before hurrying away.  
"AW BUT PAPY!" Blueberry whined softly as he crossed his arms and his blue iris' returned to his sockets to give his famous 'puppy eyes.'  
"why dontchya go find Crisp and recalibrate your puzzles?" Stretch recommended as he rubbed his head affectionately. At the suggestion Blue jumped up as a smile crossed his face. "there will be another popsicle when ya get back." Stretch promised as Blue jumped onto the couch cushions and posed.  
"MWEHHEHEHEHEHE! THAT IS A MAGNIFICENT IDEA FOR THE MAGNIFICENT SANS! I SHALL RETURN ONCE THE PUZZLES HAVE BEEN RESET!" With that parting call, Blue jumped down and dashed out the door, blue handkerchief/cape flicking behind him. Once the door closed behind him the two leftover skeletons breathed a sigh of relief, before eyeing each other from across the room.  
"heh. Your bro really is something." Comic chuckled.  
"yeh, heh. Too innocent for his own good. But at least we got Fell away for a bit." Stretch commented as he rubbed his cervical vertebrae.   
"he's a pervert." Comic agreed while averting his sockets.  
"dirty brother fucker." Stretch grumbled, silence following.  
"fuckin' brilliant idea." Comic sighs as he drops onto the couch.  
"ya can say that again." Stretch took over the opposite end of the couch and allowed his arms to stretch over the back of it as unbrotherly images assaulted his mind.  
"we should give your brother a popsicle. A blue-raspberry orange swirl popsicle." Comic suggested as he watched the other from his peripheral vision. Stretch froze before his ever present smile twisted into a satisfied smirk.  
"great minds think alike." Stretch shifted so that he was facing the other, right eye flaring and left going blank as he summoned his magic. Comic's grin stretched wider as he copied the other's actions.  
After an agonizing half hour, they had it. Between them stood a tall dark orange and dark blue concoction swirled together. Stretch took it and went towards the door where they could hear tell tale stomping of snow off boots on the porch. Crisp came in first, light orange dusted across his cheekbones and a large grin.  
"HELLO STRETCH, HELLO BROTHER!" Crisp greeted warmly as he passed quickly through the living room and dashed up the stairs. Moments later, Blueberry entered, with a light orange popsicle in hand.  
"…bro, where did you get that?" Stretch questioned as a shadow crossed over his face.  
"OH, CRISP GAVE IT TO ME. I TOLD HIM HOW FELL HAD ACCIDENTLY GAVE ME A ROTTEN POPSICLE AND BY THE TIME I HAD MY PUZZEL RECALIBRATED, HE HAD ANOTHER ONE FOR ME. ISNT HE NICE?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short story for a strange prompt. But I asked for it. Feel free to send me your idea's!
> 
> ~Mellasaphian


	3. Don't Suppress Emotions (Continuation of 'Blue's feeling a bit Grey.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hm, so imagine Blue getting a habit of talking to himself while he's cleaning around the UT skelebro's house. So one day he's cleaning super early in the morning, like 2:30 or something- and he's talking about some petty depressing shit. He starts to sob as quiet as he can, but UT Sans KNOOOWS bish. So Sans comes downstairs and hugs Blue, comforts him, give him sweet little kisses, and offer him to sleep with him for the rest of the night. Blue accepts and the two cuties lie down together <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:  
> UT!Sans- ComicUT!Pap- Crisp  
> UF!Sans- Red  
> Uf!Pap- Fell  
> US!Sans- Blueberry/Blue  
> US!Pap- Stretch
> 
> Continuation of 'Blue's feeling a bit Grey.'

Blue shuddered as he entered what could only be described as a war zone, that had become of the kitchen. How long was he out? Blue wondered as he gingerly stepped into the kitchen, avoiding small puddles of dark sauce that looked purple in the dim light of the street lamp through the window.  
"You'd think that the lot of them could keep this place in a decent enough shape while I was…" Blue cut himself off by shaking his head. "While everyone else is still asleep, I can actually get some work done! Mwhehehehe." Blue took a second to pull his handkerchief up to look like a small bonnet on his skull and to keep the sweat from getting into his sockets.  
Blue then trapezes his way around the kitchen mess to the sink and pulled out the cleaning supplies along with his apron, tying it around himself before flipping the light on and starting with the counters. "Look at all of this icky gunk they left on the counters! Is that cheese melted on my counter? Come on ya bunch of lazy bones, if you pick up as you go, it wouldn’t take three hours to clean everything later. Apparently the five of you cant function without me for a few hours."  
Blue glanced up towards the clock as it quietly chimed two am, then noticed all the red X's on the calendar. "There wasn’t that many before." looking closer blue's bone brows narrowed in confusion as it said today was Wednesday the 16th, last he checked it had been the 11th. "They're just playing with me. Why must they all prank me like this? Goofy bones the lot of them." But soon Blue was doubting everything.  
"… I was only asleep for a few hours… Right? There's no way I could have slept for five days… Neeehhh!" Blue pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and turned it on. Wednesday the 16th. "What?" He looked around the kitchen while soft noises of distress escaped from between his teeth. "I left them alone for five days?"  
"No, no, no, no, no! that's impossible! How did I leave them alone for five days? I'm such a bad brother! They've been doing everything all by themselves while I've been sleeping and wallowing in self pity. What did they eat? Did they get their puzzles re-calibrated? Did they eat enough? Did they get enough sleep. Stupid, stupid, selfish sans!" Blue didn’t notice that the area of counter space he had been scrubbing for nearing ten minutes straight had begun to indent.  
"I didn’t mean to leave everyone. I had a nightmare and I thought just staying in bed for a little while would help. The dream was so vivid, I could feel how gritty the knife was when the demon-" He dropped the cloth he had been scrubbing with and gripped the material just over his sternum as a faint echo of blade slicing across his ribcage repeated in his mind. "They killed everyone. They killed my friends as if they were nothing!" Blue eyes glazed as crystal tears fell from his sockets.  
"Papy wouldn't hurt anyone, he wants to sleep, and drink honey, and have his smoke breaks. They stomped on his dust as they passed. Mufett wanted to run her café. Alphys was protecting us. Undyne disappeared, Nabstabot was reduced to metal shards. Grillby tried to help and fell to their knife. Everyone was terrified and hiding, there was no one between that demon and the queen, I was training to be a member of the royal guard, I HAD TO PROTECT HER! I couldn’t even do that right!"  
Blue pressed his gloves tightly over his teeth to muffle his sobs as his soul throbbed in pain and the smallest skeleton sunk to his knees, finally feeling what his mind had blocked for five days, leaving nothing but numbness. Blue didn’t notice the slightly larger figure in the shadowed doorway of the kitchen, their own soul shuttering just knowing that Blue had experienced what he had to constantly fight with.  
Pink slippers made their way through the kitchen towards the child-like skeleton trembling with sadness radiating, and soul crying in pain with its owner. Comic kneeled down before the other and gently cupped the smaller's jaw within his hands. An idea popped into his head to calm down 'Little Blue.'  
"Under a tree, a quarter three. I had some hope in me, but life was taken from me. I did not feel peace." Comic began singing softly, voice deep despite the song. Blue's eyes lifted and locked onto his own, eye sockets still holding crystal tears. "I made a vow within my gown, that love will come to me. But there he is and suddenly, I have been found. I adore him."  
Blue's eyes widened as he allowed the weight of his skull to relax in Comic's hands, the other's voice soothing him before Blue decided to join in.   
"What is this? A painful twist, is this a bitter kiss?"  
Comic gently interrupts the impromptu duet by tapping his skull against blue's and staring deep into his sockets to drive the next line home for the small skeleton. "There's so much life left in his eyes, it should not end like this."  
A few more tears traced sparkling trails down blue's white bones as he nuzzled back against his alternate self.  
"My dreams were slain, my face was stained with memories of my pain. But peace still came I'll give him the same, you will be okay." Comic slightly changed the lyric as his permanent grin softened.   
"I didn’t want you, or anyone to see that." Blue mumbled softly as he pulled away and rubbed beneath his eye sockets to brush away the stray tears. Comic shrugged and pulled blue into his arms and picked him up, bridal style before teleporting to the couch, placing blue between himself and the back cushions.   
"H-hey! I gotta get the kitchen cleaned!" Blue complained as he wriggled around a bit, though stopped as Comic pulled his favorite blanket over the two of them and snuggled closer to the smaller skeleton.  
"It can wait till tomorrow bud, ya need to get some actual sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Alright! Another one down! This one gave me a bit more difficulty, I figured it would take a lot for blue to get sad about since he's such a happy little skele so what more horrible way to make someone sad then make them remember everyone they've ever known die? I'll accept the rotten veggies you throw at me for making the precious Blue cry.
> 
> Also! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sKXwHGlrJA4&index=7&list=LLy9TrcepLl-K7adGtx24VVQ this is what I used for the song, I only used the Corpse Bride parts, but… ITS REALLY PRETTY!!
> 
>  
> 
> ~Mellasaphian


	4. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few hours after this chapter the others wake up, go downstairs and see UT and US Sans sleeping together on the couch. They immediately start freaking out and assuming things, that while hilarious is also wrong. Bonus points if when the others first come down there's a long silence as they stare at the two, because their clothes had shifted in their sleep and they were snuggled up to each other (because Blue would totally be the type of person who would hug and cuddle up to someone while he was sleeping).  
> Takes place after previous chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another little fluff one! Also I may be starting another Prompt Ficlet for Undertail/NSFW prompts. But the fluff one's will be here.

The morning started out with unusual silence, first it was because the cuddle puddle within the larger room that they had all fallen asleep in. The silence ensued when everyone went downstairs and saw the two smaller skeletons on the couch. Through the night the blanket had mostly slipped to the floor, exposing the two sleeping skeletons, ribs practically interlocked as they cuddled on the couch. Blue's shirt had ridden up to expose the lower half of his ribs and sternum along with his spine and the iliac arches of his pelvis. Comic's shirt was nowhere in sight and was only wearing his signature hoodie, his short legs locked around one of Blue's. soft, purr-like noises were emitting from one of them, but the others couldn't define which one.  
All of the awake skeletons looked at each other trying to figure out what to do in this situation.  
"welp, imma go to Muffet's, she'll have something good to eat." Stretch commented as he walked past the others towards the door.  
"CAN I COME?" Crisp called over excitedly and ran after his alternate self, accidently slamming the door behind him and waking up one of the two slumbering skeletons. The other, used to that, only grumbled a 'bye Paps' and snuggled deeper against the now awake Blue who was mid yawn and rubbing sleepily at his eye sockets.  
"now that you're awake you can stop this pathetic canoodling ." Fell sneered at the two on the couch before exiting the house.  
"what's canoodling?" Blue's voice was deeper and raspy from sleep and from crying last night. Blue sockets blearily locked on Red.  
"insultin' word for being lazy fucks and cuddlin.'" Red answered as he took a few hesitant steps closer to the couch.  
"how can he insult cuddling? Its good for the soul." Blue yawned and settled back down next to Comic, who opened an eye socket and glanced red's way.  
"ya don't cuddle in my verse, even a moment of weakness will get ya dusted." red scoffed softly as he averted his eye lights.  
"c'mon red, come cuddle with us." comic offered, watching as red shifted and brought his shoulders up to cover the lower half of his skull.  
"I dun't wanna cuddle with ya wimps." red grumbled as he nuzzled into the tan fur of his hood. "'sides, yer fat asses are takin' up the whole couch."  
"Language Red." Blue sighed as comic shifted about with him to make room for red.  
"we don't even have asses Red." Comic chuckled.  
"language comic." blue scolded softly as he curled slightly to make room for red on his other side, patting the lumpy cushion.  
Red grumbled a bit as he crawled up onto the sofa and rested his skull on blue's shoulder with a small sigh of content as the three small skeletons cuddled together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy's, Mellasaphian here, I hope you liked this tiny little chapter and if you have one-shot idea's feel free to send them to me.


	5. Bones aren't the best pillows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Lazyberry.   
> Blue comes around and for some reason he doesn’t have his little ecto belly. Maybe he wanted a break from it?  
> And it upsets UT!Sans for some reason? Like why would Blue get rid of that part of him? It’s extra soft and the best thing to lay your head on and extra snuggly?????? Why, Blue? Why?  
> And it becomes extra clear when they try to settle down for one of UT!Sans naps and he can’t get comfortable? Blue asks what's wrong and Sans tells him. Blue giggles and brings back his ecto belly and they have a nice long nap

Comic felt the tell tale weariness settle into his bones that came from both insomnia, and general laziness. Stretching his arms behind his back he gave a gratified sigh as a few 'pops' followed as his spine and shoulders went back into their proper alignment.   
"time for my designated break, and nap." Comic mumbled to himself as he began walking through the snow towards Snowdin. His silence was interrupted by a gleeful and newly familiar little giggle.  
"Mwhehehehe the magnificent Sans has done it again!" Comic glanced out from around the corner he was taking to see the smaller hyper skeleton posing victoriously over one of the puzzles he had recalibrated. The small blueberry bounced around excitedly for a few minutes, slowly coming down from his excited state and giving an adorable little yawn.  
"sounds like my favorite nap-mate is thinkin what I'm thinkin." Comic chuckled as he stood up and wandered over to the slightly smaller skeleton.  
"Comic? I didn’t -yawn- know you were there."  
"no prob little blue, I was kinda hiding anyways." Comic slung one of his arms across Blue's shoulders and pulled him close, clanking his teeth to the smaller's skull affectionately. Comic's grin widened at the quiet and slightly embarrassed 'mweh heh' that followed the skeleton kiss. "c'mon, its nap time little blue."  
The other only made small protests and followed the lazy skeleton without much prodding. It didn’t take long for Comic to notice something felt different with Blue, physically different. Absently Comic allowed a hand to gently prod at Blue from cervical vertebrae down until he meant to prod at the little blue ecto belly and ended up accidentally rubbed at his spine, causing Blue to giggle.  
"no belly today bud?" Comic asked, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. He loved that little blue tummy of his, the pillow that felt like a cloud with built in heating.  
"nah, it kept getting in the way and I got tired easier keeping my tummy up all the time." Blue gave Comic a large innocent smile that caused his eyes to sparkle, Comic sighed softly and pulled Blue closer, rubbing his hand over Blue's skull affectionately as they made their way home.  
Once in the door, the smell of burnt tomato's and hamburger wafted through the house before the smoke from the kitchen. With a quick, 'I'm on break Pap, gonna take a nap with Blue' they hurried up the stairs and away from the rancid scent and towards the sweet promise of shut eye. Blue laid down first, as per usual and got comfortable before Comic joined Blue in the bed. Since his normal pillow was nowhere in sight Comic first rested his head against Blue's ribcage. After a few minutes he shifted to lay his head on blue's shoulder. Shift back to ribcage… shoulder… tilt head slightly… ribcage… shoulder..  
"everything ok Comic? Usually you're out like a light by now." Blue mumbled as he watched his alternate self with half lidded eyes.  
"heh, I'm fine little blue." Comic assured even as he continued to shift in order to make himself comfortable. A few agonizing minutes later and comic felt the high buzz of Blue's magic before blue encased his abdominal cavity and his usual ecto belly formed into its warm and soft state. Comic made a sound akin to a purr before practically throwing himself lower to nuzzle his head against the blue, a surprised giggle greeted his actions.  
A few more nuzzle and a couple playful nips later and comic was blessed with dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~And another chapter out! Hope you guy's like it.
> 
> ~Mellasaphian


	6. Taste Test (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS WORK IS NSFW
> 
> hmm, i had a little though about the thing you post of us pap, ((the ut bro's and the underfell bro's sneaking into us sans room while he was sleeping just so us pap could show of blue's pussy)) what if even tho he was very sleepy after having been woken up rather rudely he puts up a bit of a fight like trying to wriggle away when he feels his pants being pulled. And turning onto his stomach and trying to cross his legs sleepily trying to stop him so he can sleep.

"MY SANS HAS THE BEST PUSSY." Fell snarled as his left eye socket twitched in irritation towards Stretch, who had a smug grin and a 'whatever you say' look in his eye sockets.  
"B-BOSS YOU CAN'T JUST SAY THAT!" Red cried in alarm as his white skull quickly darkened to a maroon. Red grabbed his hood and pulled it down over his skull to hide his embarrassment.  
"whateva ya say Fell." Stretch sighed as he shifted and got more comfortable on the lumpy sofa, lighting his cigarette.  
"WHAT? YOURS IS BETTER?" Fell demanded.  
"heh; heh, yup." Stretch chuckled as he took a swig from the bear shaped bottle he kept on hand.   
"PROVE IT." Fell snarled and gave a smirk of satisfaction at the baffled look Stretch threw his way.  
"Blue's taking a nap with Comic."   
"OH I'M SORRY I FORGOT THAT YOU'D BE TOO MUCH OF A PUSSY YOURSELF." Fell smirked wider as Stretch's socket twitched in irritation at the challenge.  
"fine you demented fucktard." Stretch grumbled as he stood up and went to the stairs, halfway up he glanced over the railing at the Fell brothers. "you guys comin or do ya not wanna be proved wrong?"  
Fell stood and tilted his head up slightly before following the tall orange skeleton.  
"CAN I COME TOO?" Crisp poked his head out from the kitchen to the train leading upstairs. Stretch shrugged as he opened the door and stepped into the dark room, closing the door once all the skeletons had filed in. Comic raised his head at the intruders and raised a bone-brow.  
"pow-wow?" Comic wondered aloud as he glanced up at Blue, who was still sleeping peacefully.  
"nah, just proving somethin' to emo overlord here." Stretch commented and smirked as Fell glared at him before moving to the bed and taking a seat next to his brother, gently shaking his knee. "Wake up for a bit bro."  
Blue's eyes fluttered open momentarily before they squeezed shut and he gave a loud whine, wriggling around so his back was to Stretch.  
"c'mon Blue, I got somethin to prove real quick." Stretch shook his brother again.  
"Nooooooooooo." Blue whined again as he buried his face against Comic's chest.  
"hard way it is then. Comic, mind holdin' onta him?" Comic gently grabbed at both of blue's humeri as the smaller skeleton nuzzled against him.  
"mind if I ask what ya gotta prove?" Comic questioned as he brushed his teeth against Blue's skull.  
"he said Red had the better pussy." Stretch answered as he shifted Blue's pelvis to get better access.  
Comic snorted and grinned over at the dark ones. "ya think you guys got anythin' on Little Blue? That’s great."  
Stretch lifted Blue's pelvis a bit to get his track pants off of his hips, only to be encountered with Blue trying to wriggle out of his grasp while whining. "shh; shh c'mon Blue, you picked the hard road lil bro." Stretch chuckled softly as he pulled the pants past Blue's pelvis. Blue whined again and attempted to cross his legs to stop the downward path of his pants.   
"Nuuuuuu Paaaaappppyyyy." Blue groaned sleepily while continuing to nuzzle Comic's chest in a poor attempt to get away from his brother.  
Stretch was able to shimmy the pants to Blue's knees and give himself enough room to work with Blue's pelvis with minimal interference. "c'mon bro, I need ya to form a pussy fer me." Blue only whined in response. Stretch sighed as Blue pulled his knees together, it took seconds to pull the track pants all the way off and throw them across the room before taking a femur in each hand and pulling them apart for perfect view of the small pelvis.  
Stretch then pulled one of Blue's legs over his shoulder so that he had use of one of his hands, which quickly dropped down to Blue's pubic symphysis and began stroking the small bit of cartilage with just the tips of his phalanges.  
Blue gave a huff of breath before a loud moan slipped out from between his teeth, his femur jerked and his hands gripped Comic's jacket for dear life. "P-paa-pyyyyyy."  
Stretch grinned smugly to himself and continued stroking the same spot with one of his phalanges while the others traced over Blue's pubis with feather-like touches following soft scrapes of bone on bone. Soft wisps of light blue magic floated languidly from inside Blue's ribcage and fell together at his pubic symphysis, swirling together and soon forming into a familiar shape and solidifying. Stretch pulled his phalanges back momentarily to allow the formation before returning them, his thumb going to Blue's clit and rubbing at it while his knuckles stroked along the bright blue slit, adding a bit of stimulation, but no penetration.  
"Ah-ahh! P-paaapy!" Blue moaned as his blue eye lights quickly took the form of bright little hearts, gazing up at Comic and unintentionally panting against his clavicle. Comic hissed softly before shifting slightly and turning Blue to face the other four skeletons, resting his jaw on the smaller's shoulder and keeping ahold of his upper arms.  
"Lookit Little Blue." Comic urged gently and he breathed intentionally across Blue's cervical vertebrae. The three standing skeletons had slightly coloured zygomatic and infraorbital foramen (cheekbones), eye-lights locked on Blue's pelvis, and newly formed pussy. Blue gasped in awe and his soul beat a bit faster within his ribcage, his heart-shaped eye-lights taking on a slightly fuzzy appearance as the pleasure he felt climbed.  
Stretch glanced up in surprise as his knuckles felt his brothers pussy spasm slightly when he caught sight of the others in the room. A grin worked it way across Stretch's face as the two knuckles that had been stimulating the little skeleton straightened out and the distal phalanges pulled the bright blue lips apart. Stretch's right eye soon began to glow and fume his orange magic color as a long tentacle-like dripping tongue slithered out from between his teeth as he leaned down, giving a swift lick over Blue's slit, making sure to catch his clit before driving his tongue swiftly into Blue's pussy.  
"A-AHHH!!" Blue cried out loudly as his spine arched, pushing his pelvis closer to his brother and back against Comic, a small flat tongue falling out from between his own teeth as the gel-like appendage inside of him wriggled and thrusted, searching for the spot he knew was there.  
Comic chuckled low next to Blue's head before nudging his skull aside and began nibbling at his neck, causing another moan to slip unimpeded from the small one's chest. "yer doin so good Little Blue." Comic praised quietly. "look at the others, isn't it obvious? They want to be in your brother's place. They want to be the one between yer legs and eatin' ya out." Comic chuckled lowly.  
Blue gave off a sound that registered somewhere between a whine and a screech at Comic's words and squirmed a bit. After a few more seconds, Blue's vision blurred slightly as Stretch prodded at his g-spot, causing his entire being to tremble harshly, if his mind hadn't been clouded by pleasure, he may have given his brother a glare for the chuckle that followed his trembling. Without any more direction, Stretch continued to slither and thrust his tongue against the sensitive spot within the blue ecto pussy, dragging louder and louder moans and cried from his brothers teeth.  
"Please; please; please." Blue started up a mantra as pressure started building within him, legs quaking and clamping at the knees, and toes curling. "Please; please PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE PAPY PLEASE!!!!" Blue screamed as the pressure within him snapped and his body started jerking with his orgasm. Crystal colored tears line Blue's eye sockets but don’t fall as he trembles and gasps for breath that he doesn’t need, all the while Stretch keeps his tongue moving, bringing Blue's cum towards his teeth. After his trembling subsided slightly Stretch slipped his tongue out with a lewd slurping sound and turned to grin smugly at Fell, while blue honey-like stickiness clung to his teeth and mandible.  
"yer turn ya fuckin lipstick wearing drama queen." Stretch stood and took a few steps back as his bright orange tongue began licking through the blue all over his face.  
"ITS EYELINER YOU UNEDUCATED WEEDBAG." Fell snarled before approaching a dazed and pleasure drunk looking Blue, pushing his legs apart and up so that his femurs were pressed against his ribcage and he had plenty of access to the dripping wet pussy sitting along Blue's pubic symphysis. A moment later his long red tongue rolled from between his serrated teeth and probed at Blue's pussy momentarily before jamming itself into the light blue.  
Blue screeched as his pussy spasmed with sensitivity around the new appendage. It was a bit thicker than Stretch's and Blue could feel definitive bumps as he clamped around it a bit. "S-S-SENSITIVE!" Blue huffed out as his ribcage heaved again. Comic rubbed his teeth over the bumps and grooves of Blue's cervical vertebrae soothingly.  
"easy Little Blue, just breathe. Fell just wants a taste of the pretty little pussy of yours. Don't worry, he's gonna make you feel real good." Comic made eye contact with Fell and gave him a look that portrayed 'do it or you're gonna have a bad time.' Fell gave the slightest of nods to Comic before turning his attention back to the treat he was currently tongue deep into. His sockets narrowed in concentration as he folded his tongue over inside of Blue and had the tip slither back out enough to tease the little blue clit while the rest of his tongue thrusts in and out, going deeper ever thrust in.  
Blue was quick to orgasm again due to the overstimulation, causing the tears in his eyes to spill down his cheeks as he was overwhelmed with pleasure and his pleas to echo throughout the house. Fell was slow to pull away, his cheekbones a dark red and jaw covered in blue. He stood, looked at Stretch, gave the slightest of nods before leaving the room, Red quick on his heels and Crisp running out soon after seeing the smoke and crying about his spaghetti.  
"you did so good bro. so, so good." Stretch mumbled as he clanked his teeth against Blue's cranium, rubbing the back of his skull for a moment before nodding to Comic. "thanks fer yer help, sorry for interrupting your nap. We'll let you guys get back to sleep. Take care of him for us yea?"  
Comic nodded as he pulled Blue back against him and brought a blanket up to cover the both of them, Comic's hands went down to rub at Blue's ecto belly to ease some of the soreness he was most definitely feeling about now. Comic presses skeleton kisses all over Blue's skull and littered praises with ever soft 'clack' until Blue fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about exhibitionist Blue? Ok? Ok. Dirty talking Comic? Sign me the fuck up. Holy crap I was able to write NSFW…  
> Time for another fucking shower.
> 
> ~Mellasaphian


	7. BlogTale: Requested fluffy Fellcest smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blueberry writes smutty fan fics for all pap and sans , no one knows it's blueberry writing them but uf sans who writes fluff fics , when they work together on a fic it becomes the best shit. Blog interactions go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS NSFW

_Cyansins has posted a new document._

_Read it? **YES** -NO _

_Prompt from @cuddlepuddle06: how about the great and terrible papyrus going through a particularly bad heat where he can't get himself off no matter what he does, until his brother comes around and shows him being gentle can be just as pleasurable if not more than being rough. Cyansins: Your fantasy is mine to bring to life! Behold my favorite sinner!_

_PWOP (Porn Without Plot)_

_The taller skeleton had been in his current position for what seemed like days but in reality had only been a few hours, gloved hand working feverishly over the hot shaft as pleas fell from his jagged jaw. His other hand was grasping roughly at his floating ribs, his soul pounded desperately within the scarred white ribcage as he teetered on the edge, but for whatever reason, he couldn’t get himself to fall over the edge into bliss._

_"_ _P-please! I-I just want to cuuuuuummm." Fell whined as he continued to jack himself off as fast and hard as he was able to. He wanted this heat to be over already, it was only day one and he couldn't get himself to cum. The rest of the week was beginning to look like hell._

 _"_ _b-boss?" Came a familiar voice from the doorway, when had it opened? Fell stopped his movements momentarily to fix his brother with the most horrible glare he could muster. Little did Fell know that his 'glare' was not only not scary, it looked adorable with the amount of desperation reflecting in his red eye-lights._

_"g-go away sans!" Fell meant to snarl, but it came out much higher pitched and sounded more like a moan._

_"y-you're not gunna get off that way boss." Red commented as his own red eye-lights took in a scene yet to be viewed ever again. His brother, Papyrus the Great and Terrible, in a sweating and pleasure induced mess, being held on the edge despite his aggressive attempts to go over._

_"what the hell are you talking about?" Fell growled in aggravation._

_"_ _I learned with my heats, being gentle when you're used to roughness is the way to open the gates, then ya can get off however ya want." Red explained as he slipped his hands into the pockets of his jacket._

_"… gentle? That's for good for nothing weaklings that have no clue on how the world works. Gentle gets you killed." Fell snapped dismissively._

_"gentle is gonna be the only way ya get to cum boss." Red insisted softly. "lemme know when ya give up on the rough treatment." Red turned to leave the room when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Glancing back, he was greeted with his brother looking sheepish as the red tentacle withdrew from his jacket._

_"… I don't know how." Fell mumbled as he averted his eye-lights._

_"… no problem bro." Red shut the door and locked it resolutely behind him, taking only moments to make it to the bed and straddle the taller skeleton. "yer gonna have ta trust me if we're gonna get anywhere. Whaddya say boss? Ready to give up control fer a bit?"_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Fell nods as he squeezed his sockets shut. "first things first, why don’t ya make an opening fer me?"_

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Came the loud screech from one of the rooms as Fell slammed the door open. Stretch quickly flicked his phalange down towards the comments section of the fic, he made a mental note to finish it later.

 _ALPHYS: OMG GREAT FIC!!_  
_StrongFish91: WOW WHO WOULDA KNOWN?_  
_UndyneTheUndying: @PAPYRUSGREATANDTERRIBLE you've got to be shitting me you fucking weakling _  
_cuddlepuddle06: THIS IS SO BEAUTIFUL SENPAI!_  
_UndyingNerdFish: oh my stars hold me!_  
_Sexy-MTT-Calculator: That's actually, kinda hot._  
_classiccomic: @PAPYRUSGREATANDTERRIBLE @youwannagomotherf _  
_youwannagomotherf: ohshitohshitoshitohshit_  
_hiitsyourdeath: this is fuckin great, now @cyansins I'll be seeing you very soon. Cause @PAPYRUSGREATANDTERRIBLE is gonna dust your ass _  
_cyansins: @hiitsyourdeath fite me _  
_Starsans: five stars from starsans_  
_Killer_Robot_TM: OOOHHHH MYYYYY_  
_NBSTABOT22: GOOD SHIT THAT’S SOME GOOD SHIT RITE THUR_  
_IIITTTSSS-ONION-SAAAAAANNNN: OH MY GOODNESS! WE SHOULD TOTALLY COLLAB!!!_  
_Shylilghostie: this is so cute!_  
_spacefish: yoo!_

Add comment? **YES** -NO

Ya dirty little whore

**Added comment**

A quiet ding caught Fell's attention.

"HOW DARE THAT DIRTY LITTLE WRITER-" Fell stops after seeing the newest comment and turns is glare towards Stretch, who is glancing his way smugly. "YOU'RE FUCKING DUST!" Fell yelled as he conjured a sharp red bone and jumped over the railing, landing where Stretch was a moment ago, however he is now across the room, slumped as usual with hands in his hoodie pocket.

"yer gonna hafta do better than that ya dirty girl." Stretch taunts as his smug smile twists up into a near menacing grin.

Blue and Crisp peak out from the kitchen and sigh they usually got into some sort of fight every day. "COME ON PLEASE STOP IT." Crisp called in exasperation while covering his face with a gloved hand. "NO PAPYRUS SHOULD ACT LIKE THIS. I'M VERY DISAPPOINTED."

"You know better Pappy." Blue scolds softly with closed eyes and a cute pout. "what are you guy's fighting about this time anyways?"

"A CERTAIN LITTLE IMBECILE THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO INSULT PAPYRUS THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE BY THROWING ME INTO A SITUATION WHERE I WOULD BE SEXUALLY SUBMISSIVE TO MY BROTHER! THEN THIS FUCKING DISGRACE HAD THE NERVE TO CALL THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS A DIRTY WHORE!" Fell screeched, Red appearing in the doorway with a red skull as he was mentioned.

Blue tilted his head slightly and looked up at Fell. "well I'm sure the author didn’t mean any harm by it, it is fictional after all. There's no harm in writing it or even actually copying it as long as both parties give their consent." and with that Blue turned and went back to the kitchen, unaware of the looks he was getting from his brother.

"… bro how do you know about sex?" Stretch questioned as he followed into the kitchen, only to see Red giving Blue 20 gold and saying 'its so good.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blogs:  
> ALPHYS: Undertale Alphys  
> StrongFish91: Undertale Undyne  
> UndyneTheUndying: Underfell Undyne  
> cuddlepuddle06: Underfell Sans (super secret side blog)  
> UndyingNerdFish: Underswap Undyne  
> Sexy-MTT-Calculator: Undertale Mettaton  
> classiccomic: Undertale Sans  
> youwannagomotherf: Underfell Sans (main blog)  
> hiitsyourdeath: Reapertale Sans  
> cyansins: Underswap Sans  
> Starsans: Outertale Sans  
> Killer_Robot_TM: Underfell Mettaton  
> NBSTABOT22: Underswap Napstablook  
> IIITTTSSS-ONION-SAAAAAANNNN: All onion-san's are merged into one  
> Shylilghostie: Underswap Mettaton  
> spacefish: Outertale Undyne  
> Sup_dude: Underswap Papyrus
> 
>  
> 
> Here have this short little thing. Is it bad that I see both Swap brothers as the smut writers? I don’t think so. My personal headcannon is that Swap Paps writes smutty fics for undyne and lives to hear/see her reactions.
> 
> Anyways, Give me more prompts!
> 
> BlogTale Everyone! If it hasn’t been done yet.
> 
> ~Mellasaphian


	8. Bad Mood Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual prompt was wayyyyy too long for this little box, but the short of it is: blue's fangs are coming in, no one knows that, grumpy grumpy blue. shit hits the fan, everyone shapes up for the day, cuddle puddle TM, excitement, fear and fleeing.
> 
>  
> 
> https://bluelinklover98.tumblr.com/ made the prompt go check them out!!

Drop Pop Candy blasting through the tidy room was the signal of a new day, however for once the one who occupied the room was not eager to jump out of bed bright eyed and bushy tailed as was his usual. He was slow to climb down from the upper bunk, sock clad feet scuffing across the carpet as he went over and shut the alarm off with a soft growl of irritation. Out of his room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. Blue rubbed his skull absently. He didn't feel right. He knew he wasn't sick, he hadn't overexerted himself in training, and he wasn't in heat, he just felt bad. A general soreness in his bones and an ache in his skull.  
It didn't take long to get all the supplies and ingredients for breakfast, working in relative silence as the other skeletons made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen until the dark skeletons awoke.  
"SANS YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Fell greeted the day with the screech, a thump following soon after.  
"what the fuck boss?" Red snarled back. Looked like Blue wasn't going to get to keep the peaceful silence.  
"YOU WERE TOLD SPECIFICALLY TO WAKE UP AT 0800! LOOK AT THE TIME YOU WORTHLESS SCUM."  
"it's fuckin' 8:15 ya asshat."  
"FIFTEEN MINUTES IS LATE. AS BROTHER TO THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, I CANNOT CONDONE SUCH UNRULY HABITS."  
"we're not even in our universe anymore! Your title means nothing here!" Red yells back, they are both in the kitchen now. Comic and Crisp avert their gazes to the tabletop and Stretch simply ignores them while nursing a morning bottle of honey.  
"THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS IS AND SHALL ALWAYS BE A PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD, NO MATTER WHAT FILTHY UNIVERSE WE MAY FIND OURSELVES IN. AS SUCH, WE MUST MAINTAIN CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Fell's screeching in the echoing room finally caused the smallest skeleton to snap, spinning around with both eyes blazing in barely contained rage.  
"WILL THE BOTH OF YOU FUCKING SHUT YOUR DAMNED MOUTHS!? I AM NOT IN THE FUCKING MOOD FOR YOU'RE PATHETIC SHIT THROWING ARGUMENTS. YOU KNOW WHAT? GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY KITCHEN BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I'M GOING TO REGRET, AND IF I HEAR A SINGLE PEEP OUT OF EITHER SHARK-TOOTH JAWS I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A BAD FUCKING TIME!" Blue screamed that at the top of his lungs until he was left making the only noise in the house with his panting. Silence ensued for two beats, then the kitchen turned into a deserted desert, only the clocks ticks and blue's huffs breaking everything.  
Breakfast took little to no time at all, his head was still swimming with an ache and Blue still felt like shit. He fixed everyone's plates and set the table, once that was finished and his angry energy had yet to dissipate, he decided he wasn't very hungry. Shoes were quickly slid on as he left the silent sanctuary to see all the others sitting or standing about in the living room.  
"get your asses in there and eat your fucking food, I'm going to take a walk, and no I don't want any company." Blue growled as he stalked to the door, opened it, and slammed it shut, taking off as quickly as his short legs would carry him into the woods.

The skelebro house was silent as they all stared at the door in which the normally very cheerful and sweet skeleton had stormed through. Red was first to break the silence as he turned his attention to the skeleton in the orange hoodie.  
"stretch what the fuck is wrong with your bro?" The tallest skeleton shook his head as his slumped shoulders pulled up in a shrug.  
"someone should keep an eye on him. Find out what's wrong." Comic sighed.  
"he said not to follow." Stretch reiterated.  
"WELL WE ALL KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS THEN!" Crisp boasted as his usual smile took up its place and his sockets sparkled slightly. "A STEALTH MISSION!"  
"too cute." Was said in a very soft groan that was heard by all but the one being refered to.  
"AS SUCH, I SHALL TAKE THE FIRST WATCH OF OUR TINY BLUEBERRY FOR I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND WELL TRAINED IN THE ART OF STEALTH BY THE CAPTAIN UNDYNE!" The two lazy skeletons were quick to throw threatening glares towards the edgiest bones to keep them silent. With no one saying anything to stop him, Crisp quickly donned his boots and with a flourish of his crimson scarf, took off for his stealth mission.  
"HE HAS AS MUCH STEALTH AS AN INJURED ELEPHANT." Fell commented beats after the door had closed, before turning away and commandeering a chair at the table to begin eating. The others soon followed, silence overtook the table and made the atmosphere tense.

Throughout the day, the other skeletons took shifts in looking out for Blue, who didn't return to the house until well after noon and promptly went to his room for a nap, uncharacteristically saying no to Comic to be nap buddies. The skeletons all looked to each other and promptly decided it was high time to help Blue out. Unanimously they all sorted different areas to be cleaned by each of them, Fell and Crisp keeping the others motivated until every surface sparkled, the carpet was soft as a cloud and the couch was no longer lumpy. (pulling out all the extra socks, garbage, and other crap from between the cushions helped a lot)  
Once finished, the skeletons stood in a circle, debating on which one would get Blue up. It was decided by the most mature way possible.  
"NASAL APERTURE GOES!" Crisp was quick to say. Stretch wasn't aware of what the younger skeleton meant until he noticed all the others had a finger touching the edge of the small triangular hole just above their teeth.  
"how was I supposed ta know what a nasal aper-whatever was?" Stretch grumbled before turning and carefully making his way up the stairs. The other's had filed behind him. Stretch turned the knob slowly before opening the door, after a few moments they all snuck in. Comic used his magic to pick Blue off of the top bunk and placed him in the middle of their impromptu cuddle puddle.

Blue was not expecting to be woken up by a familiar sensation of a skull on his tummy and ribs beneath his head. His sockets opened slowly and his eye-lights came up even slower as he blinked from sleep before shifting his skull to see that there's a sea of bones around him in the form of the other skeletons.  
"the hell are you calcium buildups doing?" Blue slurred sleepily. A hand rested on his skull and rubbed in a soothing motion while the familiar weight on his tummy gave a long, soft 'shhhh.' those small things easily coaxing Blue back to sleep for awhile longer.  
Blue awoke again some time later with a sigh of relief due to the disappearance of the pain he had been feeling throughout the day. With a quiet 'mwheheheheh' Blue stretched and stood, the others following at varying speeds, and lastly Comic not waking up and getting carried by Crisp downstairs. Blue's eye-lights became brought stars when he saw how clean the house was.  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW CLEAN THIS PLACE IS! YOU GUYS DID IT FOR ME?" Blue gasped as he turned towards the other skeletons to see genuine smiles on his brother's and Crisp's face as well as the slightly sheepish ones on the fell brothers faces.  
"THIS IS A ONE TIME ONLY THING. DON’T EXPECT IT TO BE A STANDARD NOW." Fell was quick to cut down that possible idea before it formed.  
Blue however was not deterred and simply turned back to them, and gave them a huge smile that caused his eyes to close.  
Silence reigned for moments before Blue's sockets opened to see horrified awe on the faces of all but the one sleeping skeleton.  
"y-ya feelin' o-ok bro?" Stretch stuttered out. Blue furrowed his bone brows and tilted his head slightly in confusion.  
"never better brother… why, what's wrong?"  
"FUCK THIS SHIT I'M FUCKING OUT, GONE, ZIP, NADA, NOPE." Red was quick to retreat from the house, moving faster than anyone had seen before.  
"WHY DON'T YOU GO KILL SOMETHING, IT'LL MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER SHRIMP." Fell advised before also making a quick departure, looking very rattled.  
Blue looked towards the remaining skeletons with confused sorrow. "kill something, why would I want to hurt anyone?"  
Stretch disappeared momentarily and reappeared without words as he handed Blue a small hand mirror.  
Blue's sockets widened as he got a look at the comically terrifyingly large canines that were most definetly not there earlier.  
"AT LEAST WE HAVE SOLVED THE PUZZLE OF BLUEBERRY'S BAD MOOD." Crisp giggled as he shifted his brother slightly in his arms.  
Blue hesitantly prodded at one of the canines with a gloved phalange onto to be surprised when they somehow retracted into his jaw. "Pappy they look like yours!" Blue squealed excitedly as he launched himself into his brother's arms and gave a much more normal looking smile.  
"I shoulda guessed." Stretch admitted before grinning and nuzzling his skull against Blue's.  
"YOU HAVE GIANT CARNIVOROUS FANGS AS WELL???"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'nasal aperture goes' equates to 'nose goes'  
> Dontjudgemeifuckintrieditdidntworkwithskeletons
> 
> Up to interpretation on who called Crisp cute, in my head it was Red but, to each their own.
> 
> Anyways… here's another little ficlet for you guys!
> 
> Next on my list: Uf Sans gets turned into Blaster mode by an experiment or haywire magic or something and can't change back. US Papyrus and possibly UT Sans work on a cure, but someone is quick to take advantage of the transformed Red.  
> Dedicated to: Shadowcat500
> 
> ~Mellasaphian


	9. How to Care for your Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there's been a lot of talk for a 'How to care for your Sans' book on tumblr, so while I was dealing with a mild writing block due to the Gasterblaster chapter, I pulled this out of my ass. Have fun.

1.) Though your Sans may seem standoffish or says they wish to be alone, most of the time they are being plagued by the darkest corners of their mind, which means its blanket burrito time. (see How to Care for a Sad Person for more detailed instructions.)

2.) Your Sans is a soft and sleepy creature, so you must always handle them with care! Sans' are known for their 'koala' traits, mainly sleeping, eating, and clinging with all limbs if they are picked up while asleep.

3.) If your Sans shows the koala traits around you, it's a very good sign. Sans' aren't known for trusting others, the koala traits are best signs to show that your Sans trusts you without saying it.

4.) Sans' will often hide their true feelings under their happy grin and a barrage of puns, you must not get frustrated with your Sans during these times. The best thing to do is to is use the Blanket Burrito method.

5.) Sans' can be very shy when they are praised, even for the littlest of things, it is usually a large detail as their zygomatic process discoloring from its usual white. Depending on which Sans you have is what color their zygomatic process will color to.

6.) You must keep your Sans well fed. Their favorite foods are typically seen as odd or their favorite foods may be something you have a large distaste for. They don't have to live on their favorite foods, though they would prefer to, you must make sure they eat good foods too.

7.) Make sure you get your Sans to do things that they love! If you let them, your Sans would easily sleep the day away. This however is not a good thing, they must have stimuli.

8.) Never forget to make your Sans feel good. Whether your relationship with your Sans is sexual or platonic you can never skip this step. Some platonic things that make Sans feel good: puns, science talk, sleeping, cuddling (cuddling can be platonic now shush), watch their favorite show, go for a walk (or shortcut), go star gazing, all Sans' love the stars.

If you believe I missed any steps please let me know! We must all work together to make sure all Sans' are well cared for and loved.

~Mellasaphian


	10. Goddamnit Blue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uf Sans gets turned into Blaster mode by an experiment or haywire magic or something and can't change back. US Papyrus and possibly UT Sans work on a cure, but someone is quick to take advantage of the transformed Red.   
> FLUFF-SIN-FLUFF   
> Fellcest Shadowcat500 ao3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tale is in bold  
> Fell and thoughts in italic   
> Nothing interesting for Swap.

Red regretted bringing Blue with him into the lab. He was constantly bombarded with 'what's this' and 'what's that’s' and it was driving him insane. Blue was just as oblivious as Crisp. Red was working underneath a panel with a few tools when it happened. His only warning was a sound of awe and a click before he was blinded by a flash. He gave a cry of surprise as the sound of crackling echoed in the room.   
        Red could hear distant 'popping' noises from his dark smokey, floaty head space. There was a high pitched wailing noise that wouldn't allow him to go back to sleep. _Wait… had he been asleep? He could have sworn he was doing something…_   
Magma colored eye lights lit up within the sockets of the large skull and instantly zero's in on the blur of light blue a few feet away. After a couple blinks, vision cleared and showed a tear striken Blue. _Aw shit Stretch is gonna kill me… what the fuck did I do this time?_ He shifted a bit to try and stop the smol from blubbering, only to stumble and fall flat on the cement floor and Blue to take off like a blood thirsty Undyne was after his tiny ass.   
        _Shit; damnit, motherf- wait…. Red pushed his hands under him to sit up and noticed… those arent hands. They are HUGE and LONG and WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE CLAWS? Red turned his skull to look over himself and noticed how he looked… why am I in blaster form no I shouldn’t be in this I havent been like this since that place and **He forced me.**_   
Thudding and cries of surprise interrupted Red's inner monologue and his large skull tilted to look up the stairs at the other versions of himself and his brother. Red eye lights locked onto twin eye lights and Red let out a noise somewhere between a screech and a whine.   
      _"SANS!"_ Edge pushed past the others and quickly took Red's skull in his hands, an echo of fear reflecting in his sockets. The rest is a blur that dissolves into darkness.

Red comes to a few hours later to the feeling of phalanges lightly scratching across his skull while resting on a pair of femurs. Quiet indistinct murmuring echoed about the "lab" beneath the house. Theories being thrown about by Comic and Stretch, conversation absently going between their fonts and wing dings. Red snuggled more into the one holding him, claws lightly curling to pull him closer to the safety the other radiated.  
      A statement, then Red was in the air, but soon held against familiar body armor by familiar arms and Red quickly relaxed once again. Lots of movement, familiar scent of his brother keeping him calm despite his current state, and then settling. The scraping sound on bone rubbing against bone took up the silence as Edge methodically stroked up and down Red's elongated spine, Red makes a small rumbling coo-like sound and snuggles even more against Edge.   
      _"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"_ Edge asked, voice much softer than normal as he lightly nuzzles his skull against the side of Red's. Red nodded while giving a small scree in agreement before huffing with annoyance. Little pats on Red's skull distracted him momentarily. _"IT'S FINE BROTHER. I UNDERSTAND."_ Edge eased as the hand that wasn’t stroking Red's spine wandered.  
         Red made a noise of confusion before his maw clamps shut and a whine sneaks out at the handling of his soul. He buried his head against Edge's neck and pants softly, body overcome with shivers as he kneaded at Edge's armor. _"I KNOW HOW YOU USED TO ALWAYS GET WHENEVER THIS HAPPENED."_ Was all the explanation Edge gave as he methodically pressed and rubbed his fingers about the smaller's soul, causing keening whimpers, heavy pants, and gravely moans to escape the beastial maw his brother had been forced into by some mechanical malfunction.  
        It took no time at all for the methodical prodding to achieve the desired result, sending red toned goo spurting out of the frail soul as Red's body was wracked with tremors. Edge made a noise of distain as he replaced the soul and absently rubbed the goo off on Red's jacket, the only thing that survived the transformation, before cradling the back of his skull. _"YOU ARE SAFE."_  
        **"welp I'd say that was pretty soulful."** Came the familiar drawl from Comic, breaking the relative calm in the room. A red bone was thrown at him as edge snarled. Comic disappeared before reappearing. **"just came to let you two know it's gonna take awhile so to get comfy."** And with that, the stout skeleton exited, the sound of dragging following him and...  
"BUT THEY WERE BEING CUTE I WANTED TO SEE!"  
**"nope."** it seemed they had a voyer in the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT I KNOW IT'S BEEN MONTHS AND I AM SO SORRY. I couldn’t get anything to come out of my mind and I got annoyed with this prompt. It isnt up to par with my other works but at least it's something. Hopefully I can put more chapters out now. But please don’t count on it, I've got a full week of work ahead of me.
> 
> Thank you for your support.
> 
> ~Mellasaphian


	11. Just Another Heat Oneshot (NSFW.... obviously)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swapcest + fangs. UnderSwap/UnderShag.   
> NSFW  
> lemon  
> smut  
> lime  
> sour  
> whatever you call it there's descriptive sexual activity

Papyrus was yelling at himself mentally, but the Papyrus in control was paying logical papyrus no heed. You see, the Papyrus that was in control, was the instinctual Papyrus whose mind was overcome with the drive to mate. Yes, Papyrus was in heat. And his heightened senses had zeroed in on the only other occupant in the house, his adorable and energetic little big brother.  
Paps absently gnawed at the sleeve of his hoodie to alleviate even a bit of the deep ache in his mandible and maxilla. Yet he stayed where he was, on his end of their lumpy couch while he listened to the humming and clanging pans that made up a familiar melody notifying anyone Sans was making tacos. Too soft. Paps thought as he allowed the damp cloth of his sleeve to fall from his teeth with a sigh. If only he could excuse himself from dinner without having to explain why. That would go over so well. 'hey bro imma skip dinner cause I've got a boner to deal with before I lose myself and end up jumping your bones.'  
"PAPY IT'S DINNER TIME!" Sans calls from the kitchen, Papyrus is slow in getting up and moving along, shrinking down into his hoodie while also trying to look as normal as possible is difficult. Upon entering the kitchen he was greeted with the smell of hot sauce and his brother in an apron that said 'KISS THE COOK.' Paps snorted in amusement and spoke before he could stop himself.  
"mind if i give ya an australian kiss?" Instantly Paps skull flushed orange and he shrunk a bit more into his hoodie and averted his eye lights.  
"WHAT'S AN AUSTRALIAN KISS PAPY?" oh asgore no he heard that i'm fucked… hey that might NO BAD PERVERTED PAPYRUS.  
"heh, it don’t matter bro, forget i said that." He silently added a 'please.'  
"NOOO PAPY TELL ME WHAT AN AUSTRALIAN KISS IS!" Papyrus sighed as he sat down and crossed his arms across his ribcage after pulling his hood over to cover his skull.  
"its like a french kiss, but down under." Paps snorted a bit even as his skull darkened and he curled up a bit.  
Absolute silence. Oh shit i fucked up he's gonna think i'm a sicko and he's gonna kick me out and WHY DID I FINISH THE FUCKING JOKE I'M A HORRIBLE P-  
His thoughts were abruptly cut short as his hood was pushed back and his chin was tilted up to reveal his brothers bright eyes with an inquiring gaze. The bright blue lights flickering across his face before he nodded to himself. Papyrus began babbling apologies as Sans face moved away, only for Paps to give a surprised little squeal as Sans straddled his lap, sitting down heavily and reaches up to hold Paps jaw.  
"WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE IN HEAT SILLY GOOSE?" Sans asked, his voice still loud, but yet much softer than normal as his thumbs stroked along his jaw. As he rested his skull against Paps, nuzzling affectionately.  
"heh, guess ya can see right through me huh?" Paps mumbles as Sans huffed softly.  
"PAPY NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR PUNS." Sans quickly unzipped Paps hoodie with practiced ease and slipped his hands in, lightly grasping onto Paps ribs, causing the taller skeleton to make a choked gasp escape past Paps teeth. "WHERE ARE YOUR FANGS? HAVE THEY NOT DROPPED YET?"  
The confusion shown by Papyrus told Sans all he needed so Sans opened his own jaw until it clicked, then giant fangs dropped down and slid up over his dull canines. Sans now couldn’t close his mouth completely but still smiled as much as he could with those giant things in the way. Paps stared up in wary awe. "holy shit bro, no wonder you were so pissed off when you went into your first heat." He breathed as Sans leaned for firmly against him, causing a shiver to run up his spine and his sockets to squeeze shut.  
Sans reached to the hinge in Paps jaw, prodding at it gently, huffing after a moment and going back to nuzzling him. Paps gave a low groan as his hands gripped Sans hips, causing the smaller one to giggle. "OK PAPY, LET'S GO."  
"…. y-yer ok with this? i-its no-" Sans covered his teeth and shook his head.  
"JUST SHORTCUT US UPSTAIRS YOU FOOL." He murmured softly while dragging his teeth teasingly across Paps head, within seconds Sans found their positions switched, Paps heavier frame resting comfortingly over his own. A small giggle escaped Sans teeth as he quickly divested Paps of his hoodie and latched his teeth over the vertebrae between his shoulders and his skull, biting down a bit harshly. Paps squealed a bit and dug his phalanges into Sans hips as his head dropped forward and tilted aside to bare his cervical vertebrae more.  
Paps wasn’t quite sure what to make of how quickly his perceived innocent brother flipped into this seductive and all knowing being that was making him melt as his fangs dug harshly into Paps neck, causing white hot licks of pleasure to shoot out and across his skeleton and make his magic vibrate. He couldn’t utter a single coherent sentence with his tiny brother using his neck like a chew toy, his mind blissfully blank of any thoughts except for the pleasure and the heat's urging.  
Sans gave a loud surprised mewling sound as his eye lights instantly shifted into bright hearts at the feeling of something rounded and hard teasing along his pelvic inlet. There was a deep chuckle beside Sans skull as Paps experimentally shifted his knee a bit more methodically between Sans legs. Little legs curled tightly around Paps pelvis as sans nearly clawed his tank apart to get it off of the taller skeleton as more little moans and pleased gasps escaped his teeth before he put them back to work on Paps neck.  
Paps made a quiet noise of surprise as his knee quickly became damp, then drenched as it teased Sans pelvis. One of his hands left sans hips and slipped inside the track pants he wore with his battle body, prodding at the unexpected shape of his brother's magic. He mentally shrugged it off and lightly pinched the little nub while wiggling a couple fingers further down. Sans arched dramatically and screamed in pleasure, his legs clenching hard around Paps pelvis while dousing his prodding fingers in sticky blue fluid.  
"P-PAPY PLEASE! A-AH MMMMMMNGH." Came the loud begging as Sans rolled his hips against Paps fingers like a madman as he writhed in pleasure. It took Paps only a few seconds before his mind came back to him and he quickly divested his smaller brother of his pants before sitting up and tearing his tank off and throwing it across the room. He took a long languid lookover at Sans before growling loudly and dropping down to seize Sans neck within his jaws, phalanges plunging straight into the leaking blue magic between Sans' femurs. There was no room for gentleness as Paps heat clouded his mind, roughly fingering Sans open just so he could slip another phalange inside and open Sans' pussy up even more.  
Meanwhile Sans was a screaming sobbing mess of pleasure as he ineffectually clawed Paps back, pleas of 'harder', 'faster', and 'more' falling on deaf ears as the orange skeleton shoved a fourth phalange into his weeping pussy leaving only his thumb out and rubbing Sans' clit. Paps methodically wriggled his fingers about and spread them apart in order to stretch Sans out, said skeleton was shaking and his legs kept twitching around Paps hips to ensure he didn’t go away and take the pleasure with him. His back was arched off the bed and fingers dug into the mattress while awaiting Paps next move.  
Paps slowly pulled back and up away from Sans, looking down at the mess he had made of his brother in silent wonderment, Sans whining cutting into his pride before a sinister grin creeped across Paps jaw and he looked down at his mostly buried hand. After a few seconds his opposite hand replaced the work his thumb was doing, quickly slipping his thumb in with the rest of his hand, doing a quick and rough thrust forward and pull back. Moaning incoherent babble urged him to continue this, for now.  
Sans swore he was not only seeing stars but galaxies and black holes and stars being born and universes crumbling, all within the span of a second as his conjured body tried its damnedest to clamp down on his brother's fist. Papy was just so much bigger, in every way and at this moment Sans was so grateful instead of being jealous. Sans was being brought up to levels of pleasure he never knew existed and bypassing them into nirvana, and he hadn't even cum yet. Sans lashed out and gripped Paps clavicle desperately even as his body jerked with his brothers fisting. "P-P-A-AHHH-PP-Y-Y-Y! Y-Y-Y-OUUUU. I-I W-W-WANT Y-YOU!"  
As much as Paps loved to watch his wrist disappear and his brother to jerk with his thrusts beneath him, he couldn’t deny his brother anything, especially with his voice breaking like that and his expression being completely wrecked. Paps uncurled his fingers and watched as he slowly withdrew his hand from inside Sans. Lewd suction sounds followed his hands exit as Sans pussy twitched and spasmed a bit in an attempt to keep him inside, a loud, squelching 'pop' followed his hand's exit along with a small wail from Sans. Paps idly moved his fingers about and watched in fascination of the sticky blue substance to cling and slid along his hand. Quickly Paps florescent orange tongue slithered out and he began slurping at his bones, not stopping until his hand was clear of blue.  
After one more look over his prize, Paps nearly tore his shorts off, setting his erection free. The orange cock bobbed and shone in the fierce light of Paps glowing eye, a dollop of pre bubbled up on his tip as he crouched over his brother and cupped Sans jaw briefly with one hand while the other held himself and lined him up. "heh, i opened ya up pretty good bro." Paps then shoved himself into Sans with a moaning growl, hissing in bliss at the hot wetness wrapped deliciously around his cock. He wasted no time staying still and immediately set a fast pace, hips lost to his heat as he watched Sans face contort in pleasure.  
Three thrusts in and Sans broke, wailing and clawing at Paps as he spasmed on his cock, bright blue cum squirting out around neon orange onto the mattress. A deep chuckle echoed against his skull as the thrusts kept coming and all Sans could do was take it while hanging onto Paps for dear life.  
Meanwhile Paps was watching the glowing orange through the blue of Sans' belly, he absently laid a hand across the small pudge his mind wandering to what it would look like when carrying a small orange tinted soul. He moaned as the heat convinced him he wanted just that. Though a small logical point made it through the heat. He wasn’t ready, and he was not going to put a baby in Sans with his mind clouded as it was.  
"P-AAAHHHHHHH-PYYYYY I-I'M G-G-" Paps smirked as he watched Sans.  
"m-me too bro. c-cum fer me." He ordered lowly as he dropped his skull down, a loud click, and he chomped on Sans' collar bone while removing his cock, orange ectoplasm spurting over Sans belly as blue fluid squirted from between Sans' legs and covered Paps femurs.  
A few moments of silence as Paps sunk down on top of Sans and snuggled close, holding him tightly.  
"PAPY YOUR FANGS CAME IN!" Sans panted as he rubbed Paps skull, though he was already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here's a chapter of sin. ya'll happy now? anyways, make sure to send me some prompts. i take fluff, domestic and, obviously, smut.
> 
> ~Mellasaphian


	12. Tri-Royals (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tri-Royal Skelebro's. Fell, Swap, Tale Based off of Royal Tryst by SoloShikigami  
> NSFW  
> LEMON  
> LIME  
> SEX STUFFS

Not one, not two, but three monarchy's??? Fell could barely believe what the scientists showed him and Papyrus about the third universe that had interlocked with theirs. They didn’t seem to be a threat that any of them could tell so letters began exchanging, quickly an invitation to the new merged universe was arranged. The four royals shared a carriage swathed in scarlet and black, courtesy of King Fell of course.  
       The palace they were escorted too was much like the one in Papyrus' universe, only… more purple and extravagant. A few guards, whom looked a bit like their own guards, escorted them through lavish halls until they were brought to the throne room. The large room was empty save for a lone lanky figure draped sideways across the smaller throne, wisps of smoke floating lazily up and creating a slight haze near the ceiling. The guards shut the large doors, remaining outside and leaving the four guests to trek their way up the royal purple carpet to the few steps that lead up to the two thrones. The lanky figure glanced over their way at the approach. The skeleton looked much like Papyrus and Fell, though clearly didn’t hold himself up to their standards.  
       The other skeleton was clad in a long but simple orange dress that ended mid tibia due to his positioning on the queens throne, the dress bunched beneath the back of his knees.  
       "Greetings." Papyrus and Fell broke the silence together.  
"sup?" The seated skeleton answered as he flicked his cigarette holder in order to cause a small rain of ash to fall from the bright orange end before replacing it between his teeth, orange evening gloves shining in the light of the room.  
       "I am King Fell, this is my Queen Red." Fell introduced as Red slipped up beside him, slipping his arm through Fell's.  
"I am The Great King Papyrus, with My Queen of Laziness Sans!" Papyrus enthusiastically introduced as he eagerly pulled the shyer queen forward to his side.  
       "tha names also Papyrus, but ya can call me Stretch. I guess 'm the queen here." Stretch commented before the echo's of running feet and slamming doors caused him to shift and sit in his chair properly while putting out his cigarette, dropping the holder to the floor and using a silk orange slipper to nudge it beneath his throne as the doors behind the thrones slammed open and a small blur of blue dashed into the throne room.  
"OH MY TORIEL I'M SO SORRY I'M LATE!" The small blur apologized as he stopped suddenly before the four guests, wearing a light blue Cinderella looking ball gown and looking up at the others with stars in his bright blue iris'. "I AM THE AMAZING KING SANS, BUT I HAVE BEEN NOTIFIED BEFOREHAND THAT WE ALL SHARE NAMES SO I HAVE COME UP WITH THE NICKNAME 'THE MAGNIFICENT KING BLUE!'"  
       The four other royals smiled down at the smaller skeleton who's sockets narrowed before he turned to eye the one sitting. "YOU'VE BEEN SMOKING HAVENT YOU!" Blue accused, as Stretch's skull quickly turned a bright orange as he shook his head. "I THINK YOU'RE NOT BEING TRUTHFUL PAPY." Blue pulled a small black thing from a hidden pocket in his dress, a few loud clicks and looks over his queen before spinning back around. "I APPOLOGIZE FOR MY QUEEN'S BEHAVIOR, I BELIEVE THIS VISIT IS TO LOOK INTO POLICIES AND TRADES IN ORDER TO COME ONTO AN EVEN GROUND FOR ALL THREE OF OUR KINGDOMS TO WORK TOGETHER IN UNISON. IF YOU WOULD ALL JUST FOLLOW ME WE CAN GET STARTED. COME ON PAPY."  
Stretch gave Blue a soft glare before shakily standing and taking his offered arm. Those two leading the way into a medium sized room that was mostly filled with a large business table that could easily fit 20. However the small skeleton lead them all past that to a set of double doors that lead to a comfortable little office that held a few couches, chairs, a liquor cabinet, and a business desk. Blue motioned them all in before shutting the doors tightly and taking a seat on a black armchair, pulling a shivering stretch onto his lap.  
       "I FIGURED FORMALITIES CAN WAIT CONSIDERING THAT YOU FOUR WILL BE HERE FOR A FEW DAYS. HOW ABOUT WE JUST GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER FOR NOW?"

It was an interesting evening full of questions being thrown around the room, though everything came to a head when the dress-clad king ordered his queen to get drinks for everyone, only to bring out the small black thing and click a few times.  
       "may I be as so bold to ask what that is for?" Red cut in as delicately as he was able to. Blue gave a large grin as mischievousness seeped into his pseudo innocent eyes.  
He pulled the little black device back out. "OH THIS? IT’S A REMOTE."  
       "A remote for what?" Sans questioned curiously, only causing Blue's grin to grow wider.  
"PAPY SET THE TRAY DOWN FOR A MOMENT." He ordered in a sweet voice. All eyes turned to the other skeleton as he stared at Blue with wide eyes, trembling so much that one would have thought he just come out of a snow drift. The tray was set down, a couple more clicks and Stretch dropped to his knees with a strangled cry, thrashing a bit in his kneeling position before he slumped and began gasping for breath. "PAPY ISNT VERY GOOD AT LISTENING, NORMALLY WHEN HE DISOBEY'S ONE OF THE RULES, I UP THE LEVEL OF THE VIBRATIONS OF THE EGG HE HAS SHOVED UP HIS PUSSY." Blue clicks and holds one of the buttons until a small 'beep' sounds and he returns the remote to his pocket. A relieved groan sounds from Stretch's slumped form.  
       "s-sansy." At the clearing of Blue's non-existent throat; "th-thank you, your majesty." He mumbles, which seems to appease the small king. Blue glances back at the other's faces, which are in differing stages of shock or arousal. He gives a sly grin.  
"ANY OF YOU ARE WELCOME TO SAMPLE MY QUEEN IF YOU SO PLEASE. HE IS VERY RESPONSIVE AND LOVING AFTER HAVING AN ORGASM. BESIDES," A light dusting of blue covered his cheekbones. "I THE MAGNIFICENT KING BLUE, AM A BIT CURIOUS OF THE LOT OF YOU. I PROPOSE WE GET TO KNOW ONE ANOTHER ON A MUCH MORE… INTIMATE LEVEL." The four others stared at the small king in awed silence, until it was broken by snickering from Red.  
       "I-I'm s-sorry, it-its just. Snrk heh heh heh. We all kinda did the same thing when uniting our kingdoms."  
Blue's grin became predatory as he stepped forward. "WELL THEN, IF NONE OF YOU MIND. I THINK US KINGS SHOULD HAVE A MINI PARTY OF OUR OWN OVER HERE!" He grabbed Fell and Papyrus' hands and, with much more strength than anyone expected, pulled them up from the seats they were in, quickly slipping his arms around their hips with a large smile. "I HOPE OUR QUEENS WONT MIND?"  
       Sans and Red gave a slight shake of their heads as they watched their kings get pulled down onto the couch by the small Blue with a bit of amusement, until Blue spoke again. "I THINK IT WOULD BE LOVELY FOR OUR QUEENS TO TAKE CARE OF EACH OTHER, MAYBE SOME ENTERTAINMENT IS IN ORDER."  
Red shivered before giving a knowing glance at Sans, who in turn looked over to the quiet skeleton still on the floor. They moved as one to sit on either side of the tall skeleton, talking quietly to him to make sure he was alright. The smile and muttered pun were enough to allow Sans and Red to settle down. "WE'RE WAITING." Came a playful call from across the room. King Blue was lounged across both Papyrus and Fell's lap, looking so much at home it was hard to believe this was a spur of the moment thing.  
       Sans took a slow breath before murmuring to the side of Stretch's skull, quietly urging the skeleton into a more… convenient position. A look at Red, silent agreement and Red quickly brought Stretch's attention to him and took his teeth in a quick kiss that slowly spiraled into deep kissing full of sucking sounds and soft moans. Meanwhile, Sans had gone hunting, carefully pushing the orange dress up his long legs until a bright orange pussy was revealed, light orange fluid sticking to his femurs. Sans licked his teeth before leaning in and licking a solid stripe up his femur to the magic settled at his pelvis. He was rewarded with a full body shudder and a whimpering moan. With that as prompt enough, Sans wiggled into a more comfy position before shoving his tongue into Stretch's vagina and tongue fucking him.  
The kissing above became more heated as Stretch was stimulated below, hands reaching back and fingers curling into Red's corseted back, tugging harshly at the red ribbons and wringing gasps from the smaller skeleton. Hazy orange eyes peered across the room where the three kings were sitting, noticing they all seemed much more at ease with their new positioning of Fell and Papyrus closely facing each other, with Blue between them, stroking their cocks as they all watched their queens. A quick break for Blue to click at his remote and revive the egg and he was back to stroking the two cocks in front and behind him.  
       Sans makes a small noise of surprise as the sudden buzzing and quaking of Stretch's passage before he upped his tongue play, the hand gripping the back of his skull only urging him on. With a sly grin he snaked a hand over and up Red's skirt to tease at the red magic hiding beneath the black dress. A low groan and; 'ya fuckin tease' from Red had Sans working double time, even as the egg was turned up.  
After cleaning up Stretch's release Sans pulled away from the two other queens with a grin, reaching up to stroke Stretch's jaw. "hey, ya doin' ok? I have an idea, do ya think ya can go for one more?"  
       Stretch grinned. "I'll take whatever ya give me yer highness." Sans shivered and gave a quick kiss to the side of his skull while his left eye lit up with magic, blue coils quickly unfurling and wrapped around the other two skeletons and suspending them just off the ground. Red relaxed as Sans magic cushioned him and gently pulled him into a certain position. It took Stretch a few moments to understand what was happening but he too eased up and went limp in the hold of Sans' magic.

"Your queen knows how to make tentacles?" Blue turned to the tall skeleton behind him with a sly grin.  
       "I was unaware of this fact." Papyrus gasped as he watched Sans work around the other two queens in order to make sure they were comfortable. He leaned forward a bit to nibble on Blue's scapula. "Are you just gonna jerk us off all night or are we allowed to touch you too?" He purred while his fingers trailed down Blue's ribs and spine to lightly tease over his ilium wringing out a little squeal from Blue. Fell followed Papyrus' lead and trailed sharp phalanges over the blue magic conjured around King Blue's pelvis and femurs.  
Blue wiggled a bit at the attentions as his bright eye-lights tried to decide whether it was better to watch the queens or turn his attention to the two powerful kings in front and behind him. His mind was made up when Fell slipped two fingers into his pussy, a mewl falling from between his teeth as he reached back and gripped Papyrus and pulled him into a kiss. Papyrus continued his light tracing as Fell worked the small king open, after a few minutes Fell's fingers pulled out only to move back and open up the tight space for Papyrus, using the fluid as lube.  
       One of Papyrus' hands disappeared from Blue's ribs only for those fingers to get lathered by an orange tongue and slip down to help open up the small kings backside. Only a couple minutes of this had Blue begging to be filled as his hands clawed at Fell and he continued to kiss Papyrus desperately. A bit of shifting and a loud moan later and Blue was wiggling and whimpering at the feeling of the other two deep inside him, muted red and orange glowing through his blue magic as Fell started a brutal pace while Papyrus was agonizingly slow.

All of Sans' attention were on Stretch and Red, as he used his magic to bring them pleasure. Tentacles of varying sizes were wrapped around the skeletons, teasing through their ribs, stroking their spines and thrusting deep into their conjured magic. Sans was nearly unrelenting on Stretch, using his magic to mess with the vibrating egg, pushing it deeper and pulling it back till it was almost out, only to shove it back against his cervix. A tentacle had to slip between his teeth so as not to alert the guards to their… less than formal activities. Red soon had a tentacle down his throat for the same reason.  
       Squelching sounds and muffled moans echoed throughout the room, along with deep rumbling growls and muttered curses. Stretch, of course, broke first, wailing around the tentacle in his mouth and going limp as a rag doll once the trembling subsided he was gently laid out on the couch. Sans removed the tentacles from the exhausted skeleton before hurrying over and checking on him, lightly stroking his skull until, with a satisfied smile, Stretch passed out.  
Sans pulled the blanket off the back and draped it over the tall skeleton before turning the entirety of his attention on Red, quickly changing the pace to fit Red's liking as he stepped forward and cupped his jaw, muttering sweet nothings as Red came undone with a scream of ecstasy. Red was laid out beside stretch carefully. Now he only had to attend to his humming bones.  
       "I hope you don’t mind." Came a purr as familiar arms wrapped tightly around Sans small body, bringing him back into the comfort of Papyrus' rib cage. Gentle nibbles caused Sans to tilt his head aside to provide more access while a large hand slipped down his dress before diving beneath it and stroking along the trembling magic hidden beneath all the ruffles.  
"Don’t tell me you're gonna keep us from watching the show." Came Fell's growl a mewl of pleasure and agreement following soon after as Sans was lifted slightly and they turned to face the conscious couple. They had shifted their positions once Papyrus had left and Sans watch in fascination as Blue bounced on Fell's cock like a kid on a pogo stick, the giant rod disappearing inside the smaller skeleton with nothing but a slight purple in his ecto-stomach to show for it. Thought soon left however when two fingers slowly worked their way inside him. Papyrus' other hand swept the skirt up and away for the other two to see.  
       Loud whimpering and blue slickened fingers caused Papyrus to skip the foreplay with his queen, picking him up and burying his cock in one smooth glide. Now there was a competition on which king would last the longest. Louder cries and moans mingled with whispered praises and shuddering growls until twin wails and strangling holds brought the competition to an end with a tie. Sans slumped against Papyrus and was asleep within moments.  
Blue wanted to know if there would be a round 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I FINALLY GOT IT OUT. I'm sorry if the story seems rambling, I hope people are happy with this.  
> Remember to send me prompts to agonize and procrastinate over until I get a 3 day surge without writers block and tackle the whole thing. Again, This is a spin off chapter based of the fic The Royal Tryst which is linked below.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7979608/chapters/18255505
> 
> ~Mellasaphian


	13. Regret Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. This is something I wrote a while back, I don't really do video's and i cant do a decent papyrus voice or...  
> This follows the 'Brother of Evil' video which is based off of 'Servant of Evil.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kpUSMDdgBBY&list=LLy9TrcepLl-K7adGtx24VVQ&index=112
> 
> I hope I did this Justice. It's more self indulgent than what you all want to read, so you can ignore this chapter, I just wanted it out somewhere and not taunting me from my notebook.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Focxfvlgxmk this is the song this chapter is based off of and I tried to match things up at much as possible sound doesn't begin until 0:45.

"In a town by a port very far away,   
Stands a lone skeleton at the shore on this cloudy day.   
He heard of a tale to make wishes come true,   
Which is why he stands before the expansive blue.   
Write it on a little note and send it out to sea,   
Standing at the shore his dream is on the breeze."

"hurry now little bottle, float very far away.   
Take my wish along so I can repay.   
All that I desire rests within that glass.   
And in the roaring waves my wish will disappear."

"you always did everything I ever asked.   
Even when I said you were such a lazy bones,   
now my soul just feels like a sack of stones.   
You who took care to make sure my hands stayed clean,   
though this was never supposed to be your scene,   
ended up dying for me.   
Will this sea bring all my feeling to where you are?"

"hurry now little plea, float very far away.   
Take away my tears and all my doubts.   
It was too late by then to see past your  
'I'm fine' lies into your mournful eyes,  
when they decided you must die."

"hurry now little bottle, float very far away.   
Take my wish along so I can repay.   
All that I desire rests within that glass.   
And in the roaring waves my wish will disappear.   
Hurry now little plea, float very far away.   
Take away my tears and all my doubts.   
It was too late by then to see past your   
'I'm fine' lies into your mournful eyes,   
when they decided you must die.

If we're ever reborn I hope in our next life! … (that we'll be brother's again)

(Y-you-re h-high-ness!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Mellasaphian


	14. Will you miss me when I'm gone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triggers: Angst, Attempted suicide, cup song, depression
> 
> THIS CHAPTER DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, A FRIEND WROTE THIS AND GAVE ME PERMISSION TO POST IT. I WILL MAKE SURE THEY GET EVERY REVIEW.
> 
> Underfell Sans and Underfell Papyrus
> 
> UPDATE: so the friend who wrote this chapter, now has an ao3!  
> who_is_mattatatat

Sans had just made it to his post near the Ruins not long after his bro- the boss finished yelling at him. Sans didn't have it in him to fight back so he stayed quiet throughout the yelling.

He sat down at his post and began humming.

"I've got a ticket for the long way round," He glanced around hoping no one was around.

"Two bottle whiskey for the way.. And I sure would like some sweet company and I might leave tomorrow what-da-ya say?"

He began tapping the wooden side of the stand keeping a steady beat.

"When I'm gone. When I'm gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by my walk, you're gonna miss me by my talk oh.. you're gonna miss me when I'm gone." He gave out a barky laugh. 

"Yeah. As if Boss would give a fuck..." He paused and leaned back. He sat quietly before picking back up again.

"I had a ticket for the long way round. Two bottle whiskey down the way. And I sure would've liked your sweet company and I'm leaving tomorrow what-da-ya think?" His closed his eyes tightly feeling tears form.

"W-when I'm gone. When I'm gone. Will you miss me when I'm gone? Will you miss me by my walk? Will you miss me by my talk? Oh.. will you miss me when I'm gone?"

Sans opened his eyes and stood up. He hadn't brought anything along with him today. He hadn't the time to even grab a bottle of mustard when he left the house. 

\---

"THIS IS PATHETIC! HOW COULD YOU FAIL TO DO SOMETHING AS SIMPLE AS THIS?" Papyrus's voice boomed through their house.

Sans kept his eyes to the ground and shrugged. This was a bad move for him for it infuriated him even further.

"YOU'RE PRACTICALLY USELESS. HOW YOU GOT A JOB IN THE FIRST PLACE IS BEYOND ME!" Papyrus shoved Sans backwards towards the door. "GET YOUR SHIT AND LEAVE. IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'RE WANTED HERE RIGHT NOW ANYWAYS!"

Sans picked up his jacket from that was laying on the couch and ran out the door.

Bosses words rang in his ears as he ran away.

\--- 

Sans frowned and looked back in the direction of his house. Despite just arriving where he should be he decided to walk back home.

"I don't have a ticket for the long way round," He thought he'd be a blubbering mess, crying and wailing, but he was surprisingly calm.

"No more whiskey left to drink..." He had walked through a shortcut to get home faster. He could see Grillbys coming into sight but looked away. 

"And I don't have any company and I'm leaving tonight what-da-ya think?" He quickened his pace to his house. He knew Boss would be in Hotland by now at his job so he didn't have to worry about running into him.

Unlocking the front door he entered and took of his jacket throwing it back on the couch. He looked around at the living room then up to the stairs. He stared at his door then Bosses.

He had made up his mind.

He teleported inside his room not wanting to walk the stairs or bother unlocking the door.

Speaking of..he glanced back at the his door remembering the front was unlocked. He didn't care. It's not as though Boss could kill him twice.

He sighed and rubbed his neck.

Walking to his closet door he grabbed an old tie. Once, a long long time ago, he had to attend a formal event when Boss was still a child. Sans wondered why he kept it.

"Now I'm gone. Now I'm gone. You wouldn't miss me when I'm gone." Sans sang the words almost monotonly. 

He wrapped the tie around his neck. The only one he knew was a Four Hand in Knot but it would do. It wasn't anything fancy. A dark maroon tie Alphys bought for him.

He kept singing the lyrics not even noticing the opening and closing of the front door.

"Sans?" Papyrus called out seeing his brothers jacket. He had foolishly left his phone at the house in his room.

"Sans?" Papyrus called again. But no one came.

He climbed the stairs heading towards his room until he heard faint singing.

'What the hell? Sans doesn't sing.' He thought and went to stand outside Sans room.

He could hear the lyrics better when he put his head against the locked door.

"You wouldn't miss me by my walk. You wouldn't miss me by my talk. Oh.. you won't miss me when I'm gone."

Sans finished his song lamely. He hadn't heard Boss coming upstairs or him standing in front of his bed room door.

"S-sans?" Papyrus whispered fearfully. Sans wouldn't.. He couldn't.. He'd never.. would he?

On the other side Sans had finished tying his tie. He had looped the neck around the metal bar which held his clothes. Being how short he was he had to take his desk chair to stand on. 

"No one will miss me when I'm gone." Sans whispered. 

It was loud enough for Papyrus to hear. 

"SANS!" He began pounding on the door. "SANS DON'T PLEASE!" He begged fear and worry lacing every word.

"FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE GO AWAY." Sans screamed back. He rarely raised his voice at him too afraid he'd be hit.

"BY STARS SANS PLEASE. I'M.. I'M NOT GOING TO SIT BY A-AND LET YOU K-KILL Y-YOUR-YOURSELF!" He hit the door harder trying to get it open.

"Like you would fucking care." Sans voice dripped with venom causing Papyrus to stop.

Silence rang between the both of them until Papyrus rammed his body into the door. He successfully made a deep dent in it. 

"Stop it.." Sans voice was quite at first. "Stop it!" His hands grabbed at the tie around his neck. "STOP IT!" Fat tears rolled down his face as he helplessly repeated himself.

Papyrus finally managed to kick down the door. It hurt his body greatly but not as much as his soul was breaking.

"Sans." He gasped finally seeing the other.

Sans was to busy crying his soul out to even acknowledge his brother presence. He finally was the blubbering mess he thought he would've been.

Papyrus ran to Sans and with a quick move of his sharpened claws he cut off the tie around the others neck.

Papyrus quickly held Sans in his arms gasping for air. He fell to his knees with Sans still in his arms. He didn't know that Sans even had a thought like this. Let alone the thought and decision to carry through with it.

"God. God Sans. By stars please never leave me." Papyrus hugged Sans tighter. "I love you. I love you Sans please, please, please never leave me." 

Sans crying slowly calmed down and his mumbled words soon subsided as well.

Papyrus pushed him back slightly to see Sans face. He had passed out in his arms.

"Fucking hell..." Papyrus said quietly. "Never leave me. I love you." He pressed his teeth against Sans forehead. "I love you..." 

"P-papyrus.." Sans muttered in his sleep.

Papyrus shook his head and picked him up. He held him close, as though he could turn to dust if he let him go.

"You don't even know how much I love you." Papyrus whispered and carried him away from his room and into his. 

He unlocked the door and quickly laid him down on his bed.

"Please promise to never leave me." He said and crawled onto bed with Sans.

"Paps.." Sans breathed still asleep.

"It's okay.. I'm here.. I'm finally here." He wrapped his arms around Sans comfortingly. "I'm here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't posted a chapter in forever due to laziness and chaos and writers block. yay... not.
> 
> Anyways, a note from the author: "I know how this truly feels from Sans' perspective because I too have been thinking about it very much. And to anyone else thinking about it too I want you to know that it'll be okay in the end. I know thousands of people say that, but you have to believe that that they're right. I wont lie. it'll be hard but in the end, be it soon or very later, things will be okay. I believe in you and i hope one day you'll believe in yourself too."


	15. Soulful Echo's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is Sans when he cannot be found at Grillby's? Papyrus decided to find out.
> 
> Tagged for: nightmare

"Where did you go?" Papyrus asked as Sans walked inside their house. Papyrus glanced over at him then back to the TV pretending to flipping through the channels as though bored.

"Went out for a walk." Sans shrugged kicking off his shoes at the door.

He'd left about two hours ago and mainly spent his time in Waterfall. He secretly loved the echo flowers that littered the ground and water. He loved how they glowed and whispered back previous conversations. It wasn't his main focus though when waking there.

"Where'd you go?" 

Sans walked past him and into the kitchen. He was too tired to drink mustard so be settled for water.

"Went to Waterfall." He kept it short.

Papyrus didn't say anything else. He went back to flipping through channels trying to find something to watch.

Sans watched the TV silently from the kitchen until teleporting to his room. 

He didn't bother with actually drinking the water. Instead he set it on the nightstand next to his bed and climbed in.

He threw off his jacket not bothering to take off his day time clothes, opting to fall asleep first.

\---  
Earlier  
\---

Papyrus hadn't seen his brother all day. It was expected since they both had the day off but something felt...off. He couldn't explain it truly other than it was just a feeling.

When Sans finally emerged from his room he didn't say anything. He walked down the stairs and slipped on his shoes and left with a lame "Bye". 

The off feeling still sat in Papyrus's chest and he waited for a few seconds before getting off the couch. 

He too grabbed his jacket and scarf and put on his boots. His mission was to secretly follow Sans and see where he was going. 

Sans made left of their house in the direction of Waterfall. This already added a tick to a list of things that were off.

Papyrus made sure to stay quite the distance from Sans so he wouldn't be caught. 

He had been following Sans for a long time period until he heard faint humming.

If he hadn't been keeping track of Sans with intense curiosity he would have dismissed the music as Shyreen. 

But she was no where to be seen. 

In fact, the music sounded far ahead of him and lower in pitch. 

It took a few seconds for Papyrus to grasp that it was not Shyreen who was humming but his brother. 

'When the hell does Sans sing or hum?' Papyrus thought.

Finally halfway through Waterfall Sans purposefully stopped. His sudden stopping, for Papyrus was lost in thought, startled him. Sans moved into a roughly carved out room where an old piano sat. 

Papyrus was curious as to why here of all places? Why a hole in the wall with an old piano rarely played with runes scratched into the wall above it.

Sans made his way to the piano and sat on its bench. It creaked slightly for it was old and barely used anymore. It just sat alone waiting to be used again.

A thought came to Papyrus that maybe this is where Sans went when he was gone and couldn't be found at Grillbys. He leaned against the entrance and kept silent.

Sans stretched his arms with a loud pop from his shoulders. He then proceeded to pop his fingers and wrists which sent shivers down Papyrus's spine.   
Slowly notes began to fill the room. They were soft and quiet at first and had no meaning. They were warm up exercises to Sans but drabble to Papyrus.

Sans rested his left hand on the lower end of the piano for the darker, lower notes. His right kept between the middle and furthest right to avoid too high of a notes.

Music finally came forth from the old thing and rang through the room. It was sad and slow as Sans fingers glided over the keys as though they were a second nature. As though someone who could easily switch languages as they pleased.

To say Papyrus was shocked was an understatement. He was beyond that and beyond impressed. He hadn't even the slightest idea Sans could even play an instrument.

Sans soul seemed to pour out into the piano keys as the time changed and the notes became faster and more desperate.

He pressed down harder on the lower keys as his right hand finally made it to the higher notes. They seemed to battle for dominance over which pitch would sound over the other. Papyrus could have listened to the song forever yet it woefully ended too soon for him. The last notes had faded away, Sans foot still resting on the petals on the piano stretching out the notes.

It took everything in his power not to applaud for him.

Sans let out what sounded like a shaky breath before placing his hands back on the keys.

An encore is exactly what Papyrus wanted and he knew since they just got here he'd hear another few songs.

And he was right.

Each one held a sort of sorrow or depression in them. The low notes evidently making this known as high notes occasionally fought them.

Papyrus didn't recall Sans ever playing piano when they grew up but he supposed that he had, just before Papyrus could remember.

'This was...nice.' Papyrus thought.

Once what felt like the last sing was over he pushed himself off of the wall where he'd been. He knew he needed to get home before Sans did so he did just that.

\---  
Present  
\---

Sans curled up under his covers trying to fall asleep. His mind fought between going to sleep and staying awake. On one hand if he went back to sleep he wouldn't have to face the world. On the other hand he could fall asleep and have yet another nightmare.

He sighed out loud before choosing to sleep, nightmare or not.

\---

Sans stood in the middle of the judgment hall. He looked around confused as to why he was here. The hall was filled with distant bird chirps and gold and yellow stretched far behind and in front of him.

He could hear clicking of shoes on the floor and suddenly he felt he was in danger.

Something whispered to him in his mind "human". 

His soul sped up just thinking about one. He'd never faced one before and yet he somehow knew he was about to. He somehow knew he would have to fight.

The clicking sounds became louder the closer they got then suddenly stopped.

"Wait.." Sans whispered and squinted into the shadows. He knew that figure. That wasn't a human that was...

"Boss?" Sans asked, his voice echoing.

"Move out of my way." He responded coldly and sharply causing Sans to flinch.

"Wh-What are ya doing here Boss?" Sans asked shivering.

A bone suddenly flew by him inches away from his skull.

"What the fu-" Sans protested before narrowly missing another attack.

"I said. Move. Out. Of. My. Way." He walked closer. He had a long sharpened bone, his grip like steel.

"What.. Wh-what.." Sans couldn't make a coherent sentence.

"By stars you're so difficult!" Papyrus growled and summoned bones below Sans feet. He raised his arm high as they shot out of the ground.

Sans yelled as he jumped up so he couldn't be hit. He didn't know why he was here, why his brother was here, or why he was attacking him.

"Shit! Stop!" Sans yelled uselessly.

"Why was I cursed with such a pathetic," Papyrus advanced towards him."Useless," More bones appeared in the air ready to fire. "Worthless," He threw his arm forwards launching the bones at Sans. "Idiotic brother?" He asked to no one.

Sans surrounded himself by a wall of his own bones to protect himself. 

"Why?" Sans whimpered.

"Why?" Papyrus threw another set of bones at Sans wall effectively destroying it.

"Y-yeah." 

"Because if I didn't have such a burden of a brother," He was suddenly in front of Sans and leaned down to grip his shirt. "Everything would be much better. I could move faster through my work as Capitan but you're holding me back." 

Sans couldn't find the words to speak. 

The sharpened bone that has been in Papyrus's hand was now hovering right in front of Sans soul.

"A pathetic monster like you is holding back the whole Underground." He snarled. "A monster like you, on days like this, should be dead." 

A piercing pain shot through Sans whole body as his mind went blank. He didn't have to look down to know his soul was impaled.

"Good riddance Sans." 

His body shook as he could feel himself slowly disintegrate into dust.

"You won't be missed." Was the last thing he heard.

\---

Sans awoke with a blood curdling scream.

He shot up in bed and immediately began to bawl. He hugged himself in a desperate attempt as to make sure he was alive.

His breathing was sloppy and unsteady. It felt like he couldn't breath as the memory of the nightmare was still printed in his mind.

He was on the brink of a panic attack and let out a cry of anguish. He couldn't tell how loud he was but he didn't care. He couldn't find it in himself to care.

He cried harder into his arms and tried to curl in on himself as though the smaller he could get the safer he was.

Frantic knocking fell deaf to ears when his door began to shake. Sans was too lost in himself to even hear anything but himself.

Keys jiggled in the lock of his door and quickly flew open.

It was Papyrus.

He ran into the room and tried to hold Sans but to no avail.

Sans head snapped up so quickly it sounded like it would break. Through his fat red tears he could notice it was his brother and let out another cry.

He quickly pushed himself away from the other until he was up against the wall. His cries wouldn't subside and he buried himself further into himself.

Papyrus was stuck with the realization that Sans was scared of him. It felt like a harsh slap to the face as his eyes widened.

"Sans! Sans!" Papyrus climbed onto the bed trying to pull Sans back into reality. Sans shook his head and cried harder than before.

"SANS!" Papyrus desperately screamed and pulled Sans into his arms.

In Sans mind he was still in the hall. Papyrus's words from his dream roared in his mind. He tried to worm his way out of Papyrus's grip but found it useless.

"SANS CALM DOWN!" Papyrus held him tighter in an attempt to calm him. "SANS YOU'RE OKAY. IT'S OKAY. I'M HERE."

Hearing those words snapped Sans back to his home. To his bedroom. 'He's here..for me?' He thought shocked.

Sans continued to shake but his cries were beginning to slow down. 

"Shh...shhh. It's okay Sans. It was only a nightmare. Don't worry. Don't worry." Papyrus lowered his voice to a whisper and slowly rocked them back and forth.

"P-paps?" Sans whimpered. 

"Yes. Yes it's me, I'm here." He rubbed Sans back soothingly and closed his eyes. 

"Oh god Paps..." He wrapped his arms around him and hugged him as though he was his lifeline.

Papyrus hummed a meaningless tune like Sans had played earlier. Sans listened intensely to it and soon his hiccups turned into shallow breathing.

"It was just a nightmare." Papyrus pulled Sans back and looked at him. His face was bright red from the crying and his face was tear stained. "What happened?" 

Sans looked down and shook his head violently. He didn't want to tell him about it. Not now.

'Maybe not ever.' Sans thought.

"Oh Sans..." Papyrus said softly and sympathetically. "I'm sorry.." 

Sans had the sudden burst of courage and asked; "Paps do you hate me?"

Papyrus sucked in a gasp as he stared down the older one in horror. Oh god, had he made Sans believe he did?

"No! No god no!" Papyrus's face showed he meant what he said. "Why would you think I could hate you?"

Sans hung his head low and looked at his lap. His breathing made him stutter over his words.

"I..I he-hear it fr-from other.. other people." He tried to explain but he felt a new lump form in his throat that threatened new tears. "Y-ya would b-b-be better o-off. Ya..you would be able...able to do ev-everythi-thing better." Sans stutters turned into desperate gasps for air.

"I'm not going to leave you. I'm never going to hate you. I'll get mad and we'll fight but we always do that. I could never hate you." Papyrus rocked him back and forth.

"R-really?" Sans asked pitifully.

"Yes."

"I.. I love you Papyrus." Sans barely whispered.

"I love you too Sans. More than you could ever know." Papyrus kissed the top of Sans skull.

'This is...nice.' Sans thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So if you read the last chapter, this one is by the same friend and if I don't answer your comments on it, it's only because my friend isn't sure what to say, they are very shy and are unused to others liking something.
> 
> Note from the author:i have a headcanon that uf sans actually knows how to play the piano and does in his spare time. when he isnt at home or at grillbys or at his job hes hanging in waterfall. what i like to think is sans had learned when gaster was still around but that was when papyrus was very little. thats the reason he doesnt remember sans learning piano. in reality sans is actually very good at it


	16. Constellations of Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every word that’s thought about you appears on your skin like a tattoo.
> 
> UF Papyrus and Sans: Edge & Red  
> US Papyrus and Sans: Stretch & Blue  
> Tale Papyrus and Sans: Crisp & Comic
> 
> EDIT: Major Angst TM added

 

 **Stretch-** There was a major reason this guy wore such thick layers, he would joke: _cause the wind blows right through me._ But that wasn’t the case. While a lot of monsters were happy to bear the thoughts others had of them, Stretch was not. _Lazy_ littered many places like freckles. _Bum_ settled across his knuckles. _Dirty_ curled around ribs. There are others of course. _Mysterious, kind, stoner, slob,_ and _cool_ would come and go along his bones. The phrase _hi hi I'm high_ never ceased to amuse him. There was one phrase though, trailing down his sternum like kisses, he treasured. Consistently his phalanges would run over those little words and feel at peace. _I love him._

 **Blue-** Some days it was hard to keep a smile. He would avoid mirrors if his battle body wasn’t on. _Annoying, loud,_ and _weird_ plagued his mind when he caught even the slightest glimpse. His smile was more forced when he spoke to some of the locals, when they would refuse to meet his eye-lights, or when they would try to escape as soon as he brought up a conversation topic. _Small_ stretched down his ulna beneath his glove. _Cute_ was constant, but he'd gladly carve those out for even one _strong_ or _capable_. _Gullible_ reached down a femur. He was happy when _magnificent_ appeared one day on his radius. Though there was a single phrase that twisted down his tibia. _I love him._

 **Crisp-** He knew what the words meant, he wasn’t as dim as some believed. But in all honesty, why would he be angry with the words sprawled out along his bones. He was The Great Papyrus! These were nods in acknowledgement to his greatness. _Loud_ to better warn and greet people from a considerable distance of course. _Obnoxious_ why that was just affirmation about his dedication to his puzzles! There were others. He knew _great_ was from himself, the bold  _nerd_ across his clavicle was obviously from Undyne, _so cool_  from another. Not to forget his favorite, _I love him._

 **Comic-** He so very rarely looked at the words that decorated his bones like ornaments on a Christmas tree… A very dull and colorless Christmas tree and ornaments but those nonetheless. He was proud of the _funny_ blatantly on his humerus, he didn’t mind the usual _lazy_ 's or the _cool_. The other words, he was fine, just as long as the phrase he accidentally gave himself was never seen. _I want to die_. Though, today, he could barely see that last phrase, since a larger and bolder one had covered it. _I love him._

 **Edge-** He didn’t need anymore validation than his already engorged ego gave him, but he considered his words to be validated enough. Fearsome, terrible, violent stretched over many bones, there was even a small evil nestled just above the crack that split a socket. Smug asshole ran down his vertebrae. But even among all the horrible words that he wore like badges, along his scapula was a message only he saw. _I love him._

 **Red-** _Tiny, weak, free XP_ were just the most common among the words littered across his small skeleton. To be honest, he had never cared what the words were when he was growing up, they were just part of everything, he hadn't cared until his younger brother asked what _slut_ meant as they huddled for warmth. He wore thicker clothing that covered up more words. But as far as Underfell went, corruption still made it in. As his younger brother got bigger and stronger, he was supplied with a single word hidden within his carpals, _hopeless_. On a random laundry day, just before he had handed all of his clothing to Boss, he caught a glimpse of a long phrase across the backside of his ribs. _I love that stupid dirty fucking lazybones._

Angst version: There is only one difference. At the end of Red. instead of _I love that stupid dirty fucking lazybones_ it reads simply: _Who could love him?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ALIVE. Yea I don’t have any excuses for why I haven't been writing, just didn’t feel up to it. Until I came along a post on tumblr. link below. Let me know if you have any ideas for chapters in the future, and for those waiting the SoSS (Shennanigans of the Smol Sans') I am trying to get into the right mood to finish writing the next chapter. Anyways I hope you enjoy this and have a good-  
> Oh shit it's after midnight. Night everyone!
> 
> Link: https://illuminosity.tumblr.com/post/143407074249/concept-every-word-thats-thought-about-you
> 
> ~Mellasaphian


	17. Youtube Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly just a stupid little chapter after too much youtube and memer friends

There is a bland living room on the screen, in three corners, are different youtubers. The skeleton in a black hoodie grins at the camera before beginning his intro.

"hello everybody my name is Sansiplier and welcome to who's your daddy, with Pewdieblue and Papsepticeye."

The skeleton in a blue hoodie chuckles. "whats up bros this is pwedieblue."

And finally, the one in an orange hoodie, slams his hand on his desk and tilts his skull back. "TOP OF THE MORNING TO YA LADDIES MY NAME IS PAPSEPTICEYE AND I'M GONNA BE THE BEST DADDY."

Scoffs from the other two before complete chaos ensues.

"WAIT WHY ARE YOU BLUE? NO DON’T EAT THE GLASS. WHERES SANS?"

"uh nowhere. But I'm dying daddy."

"WHERE ARE YOU, I NEED TO SHOVE THIS FRUIT DOWN YOUR THROAT"

"you'll never find me daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been absolutely forever, I have no motivation, work has been crazy, family in and out of the hospital. This is just a nibblet.
> 
> ~Mellasaphian


	18. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can explain

So. I am alive... I think. Anyways. I wanted to let everyone know that my laptop died on me. Like dead-dead, and when I transferred computers, I went from windows 10 to windows 7 and for some god damn reason (the universe wanting to see me suffer) all of my prompts and notes related to my fanfics, did not transfer. That caused me to lose every ounce of motivation I had and why nothing has been touched for months. I've finally scooped up enough motivation that I want to work on my fics again, and while I cannot promise to be punctual, I am damn determined to write about these guys again. So, if you guys could help me out, that would be great.

I NEED PROMPTS!

Thank you to all of you, because a lot of the time, the reviews you left made me so happy it was dumb.

With love,

~Mellasaphian


End file.
